Rescuing Of Innocence
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when our team is called away on a serial family killer case where the parents are being killed and the children kidnapped, what happens when a special little girl enters their lives?, will Derek and Penelope finally admit to themselves and each other that they belong together or will fear keep them apart
1. Chapter 1

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 1

Hotch looked up from his desk as he heard a knock on his door, he said, "come in" and the door opened to reveal JJ standing there in front of him with a file in her hand and a sad look on her face. She stepped inside and said, "we have a bad one Hotch" as she handed him the file and then stood watching as he quickly glanced at it.

He said, "get the others and tell them round table room in 10", she nodded her head and said, "will do" as she turned around and headed out of his office. Hotch then blew out a deep breath and then glanced down at a picture of him, his wife Emily and their 5 year old son Jack before standing up and grabbing his things to head into the room at the end of the hall.

A few minutes later Penelope looked at her team of crimefighters and said, "it's a bad on my pretties, we are heading to Montana, Journey Montana to be precise" as the first picture appeared in front of them on the screen. She said, "this is the Hillard family, the mother Tammy, the father Seth and 3 year old Tyler and 4 month old Tina".

Reid said, "it says here that the mother and father were killed by blunt force trauma to the head and face and the kids were both kindapped", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that they were boy wonder". Dave said, "that is definitely overkill, especially on the mother", JJ said, "why so much rage"?, Hotch looked at the screen as Penelope said, "this is the Fuller family, this is Adam, his wife Amanda and their 2 year old son Daniel".

Emily said, "same MO as the other family"?, Penelope said, "yep and so far Daniel is still missing as is Tyler and Tina", Derek said, "again with the overkill on the parents, you can see that they struggled" as he looked at the pictures of the practically destroyed living room where the bodies were found.

Hotch said, "the third family, the Millers" as the pictures appeared on the screen, Penelope said, "this is Tabitha, her husband Steven and their twin girls 2 year olds Sarah and Samantha".. Dave said, "it looks like we have a family annihilator and after they get the parents taken care of they are taking the kids".

Reid said, "and so far all of the kids are under the age of four", Penelope said, "so why are they taking the kids"?, Derek said, "maybe they are keeping the, for themselves"?, JJ said, "or maybe selling the kids". Penelope said, "selling them, oh those poor innocent babies", Derek looked at her and weakly smiled.

Hotch said, "alright, everybody grab your go bags, we're wheels up in 30", he looked at Penelope and said, "we're going to need you on this one too Garcia". Penelope said, "yes sir" as she stood up to gathered her things so she could go to her lair and grab her go bag so she could meet the others at the elevators.

As she walked into her office she was putting her computers into their carrying cases when Derek walked into the room and said, "need some help momma"?, she said, "thank you my vision" as she zipped up one bag. He said, "don't worry momma we'll find whoever is doing this and we'll make them pay".

She sighed and said, "I hope so Derek, I can't imagine what kind of sick people would do this", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "their are some real pieces of crap out there sweetness". She nodded her head yes against his chest and said, "so true angel fish, so true" as she grabbed her stuff and turned around and headed out of her office with her best friend right behind her.

Once the jet was airborne Hotch said, "Garcia when we land I want you to go to the station and start working on your background searches, see what you can find out about our victims". She said, "yes sir", he then looked at the rest of his team and said, "Dave I want you to go to the medical examiners office and see if you can find out anything other than what we already know".

He then looked at the others and said, "we'll join Garcia at the police station and see what the locals have found out", everybody nodded their heads yes and blew out deep breaths as they settled in for their flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 2

A few hours later after the jet landed in Montana, Dave headed to the medical examiners office while the others headed back to the police station to see if their had been any new developments. Penelope was led to the room she would be working from as the others headed into a large room to start working on the case.

The team had only been working for a few minutes when the lead detective walked into the room and said, "we've got another crime scene", Reid looked up and said, "any survivors"?, the detective said, "the mother and father a Rachel and Ronald Moran were found killed from blunt force trauma to the head and face".

JJ said, "what about kids"?, the detective said, "they have a 3 year old daughter Tracey Kristina and she's missing, their is no sign of her at the scene", Hotch said, "alright we'll all head to the scene and see what we can find out". He walked into the room where Penelope was working and filled her in on the latest crime scene before joining Reid and Morgan in the parking lot.

The ride to the newest crime scene didn't take long and soon they were pulling up out front of the house, after getting out of their cars they made their way inside. Hotch said, "Morgan, you and Reid head upstairs and the rest of us will pan out and check out the rest of the house", the team looked at each other quickly before turning around to head in their separate directions.

Once they were upstairs Derek and Reid went from the parents bedroom to the room that obviously belonged to Tracey. the wall was covered in with teddy bear wall paper. Derek shook his head and said, "why do this why kill the parents and take the kids"?. Reid said, "maybe they are selling the kids on the black market"?, Derek said, "yeah, maybe".

They were pulled from their conversation when they heard a thump from somewhere in the room, Derek looked around and pointed to the toy chest on the other side of the room. Him and Reid walked over silently and with their guns drawn Derek raised the lid to see a little girl laying there and from the way she was looking at them she was petrified.

Reid said, "Hotch, you need to see this, we found her, we've found Tracey", it was only a matter of a few seconds before they were joined by Hotch, JJ and Emily. As they stepped into the room Tracey stood shaking, Reid said, "it's okay sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you, it's okay, you're safe, you're safe".

As he reached for her she pulled back and started screaming, Hotch said, "JJ why don't you try, see if she will let you get her", JJ stepped forward and said, "Tracey it's okay, my name is JJ and I just want to help you". The little girl shook her head and screamed louder, causing JJ to step back.

Hotch said, "Em, why don't you give it a try", Emily stepped forward and said, "it's okay Tracey, we won't hurt you" as she reached her arms out to try to pick up the little girl. She shook her head and said, "NOOOOOOOO", Reid looked at the little girl and said, "she keeps looking at you Morgan maybe you should try to pick her up".

Derek said, "it's okay Tracey, it's okay sweetie, I won't hurt you, let's just get you out of that toy chest okay"?, as he reached into the box and gently picked her up. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck, JJ smiled and said, "awwww bless her little heart".

Reid looked at a picture of the family sitting on the dresser and said, "Hotch you've got to see this" and the team leader walked over and said, "well no wonder she let Morgan pick her up", Derek said, "what is it, what are you guys looking at"?, Reid turned the picture around and said, "you look like her father" and Derek looked at the picture and was taken back at how much he did favor Traceys father.

Emily said, "and Garcia looks a lot like her mother" and as Derek heard that he couldn't help but agree that the woman in the picture did have a striking resemblance to his baby girl. Derek held the little girl close and ran his hand up and down her back as he tried to soothe her and soon her cries had faded to whimpers as they made their way to SUV.

As they walked into the police station a few minutes later the Tracey was still latched to Derek, she had a tight hold around his neck and had no intentions of letting go, well that was until she saw Penelope standing over at the counter. She squirmed around trying to get out of Dereks arms and he gently put her down and followed her.

The little girl ran toward Penelope screaming, "MOMMYYYY, MOMMYYYYY" and Penelope turned around and said, "huh, wha" as she felt two little arms latching on to her legs. She said, "hey there little one" as the little girl held up her arms, Penelope picked up the little girl and said, "it's okay baby, it's okay".

They watched as the little girl wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and buried her head in Penelpes hair, Derek said, "this is Tracey Moran, we found her hidden at the crime scene baby girl". Penelope said, "awwww poor little thing" as she ran her hand up and down the little girls back as she held her close.

As the team watched the interaction between Penelope, Derek and Tracey they knew that right now the safest place for her was right where she was, in the loving arms of Penelope Grace Garcia.


	3. Chapter 3

Rescuing Of innocence-Ch 3

Hotch and the others stood and watched how content Tracey was in Penelopes arms, JJ said, "Penelope looks so much like her mom that she feels safe with her". Reid said, "what are you going to do about calling Social Services"?, Hotch said, "we're going to have to call them but I have a plan" and they then watched as he headed over to talk to Derek and Penelope.

Tracey looked up at Penelope and weakly grinned and Penelope said, "it's okay little one, you're safe, you're safe" as she laid her head back down on Penelopes shoulder and closed her eyes. Derek said, "bless her heart. her mom and dad were killed and from what we saw their is nobody else that can take care of her".

Hotch stepped forward and said, "I need to talk to the two of you for a minute", Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then at Hotch as Derek said, "sure Hotch". Penelope could tell that he had something on his mind and she had a feeling that it was about the little girl that was now sleeping in her arms.

Hotch said, "I'm going to have to call Social Services and", Penelope said, "awwww, come on bossman, please don't do that, don't call them, please, their has to be something that we can do". Derek put his hand on the top of the little girls head as Hotch said, "the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I wanted to talk to the two of you about the possibility of maybe letting her stay with you, well at least for now".

Penelope said, "hotstuff told me that from the way things were looking this little angel doesn't have anybody", Hotch said, "not from what we have been able to find out". Derek said, "Hotch, man, I really feel sorry for this little girl", Penelope said, "me too bossman, me to and I want, I want to keep her".

She looked at Derek and said, "we can protect her hotstuff, she's safe here with us", Derek said, "baby girl I" and she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "please angel fish, she trusts us, she's comfortable with us". Dave walked into the police station and saw Derek, Penelope talking with Hotch.

He walked over to the others and said, "what's going on over there"?, Reid said, "we found her, she was hidden in a toy chest and they couldn't find her" and Dave said, "why is she with kitten and Morgan"?, Emily said, "that's because they both favor her parents and when we got her back here she went running too PG screaming mommy mommy".

Dave said, "their is something that we need to consider here", Reid said, "with her getting away from the kidnappers that means that they will still be looking for her, so she's still in danger". JJ said, "we'll have to do whatever it takes to keep her safe, we can't let them get their hands on her".

Dave looked over his shoulder and saw Penelope nodding her head yes as she pulled the little girl close to her and he said, "that we do JJ, that we do". Derek looked into Penelpoes beautiful eyes and said, "alright sweetness, alright" and he looked at Hotch said, "count us in man, she can stay with us, well that is if you can get social services to agree".

Hotch said, "oh don't worry they will" as he walked over to join the others to fill them in on what was going on before making the call to social services to get things rolling in order to keep Tracey safe. Meanwhile across the street from the police station a man grips the steering wheel of his car and says, "you won't get away from me Tracey, I have a buyer for you and get you I will".

He laughed and said, "no matter what I have to do or who I have to kill" as he started the car and pulled away from the curb


	4. Chapter 4

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 4

Hotch looked up about 30 minutes later to see a woman walking toward him, she held out her name and said, "my name is Natalie Hilliard and I'm with Social Services". Hotch said, "Aaron Hotchner, I'm with the FBI, me and my team are here on a case", Natalie said, "is that when you found the minor child"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "it is, she was hidden in her toy chest and it took a few minutes of coaxing to get her out of the box".

Natalie said, "is that her, is that Tracey"?, Hotch said, "it is and before you go over to her I need to show you something", Natalie nodded her head as Hotch held out a picture of Traceys parents. Natalie said, "the resemblance between her parents and the couple that's with her now is remarkable".

Hotch said, "it is and they are the only two that she will go to, she gets very scared if she's not with them", Natalie said, "so let me guess you want me to put her into their custody for the time being, is that correct"?, Hotch said, "that is correct". Natalie said, "let me go over and talk to them before I make my determination".

Derek and Penelope looked up to see Hotch and a woman that they assumed was with social services walking toward them, Derek kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "here goes sweetness". They both took deep breaths and plastered smiles on their faces as Hotch and the social worker stepped up to them.

Tracey woke up and when she saw a strange face she pulled herself closer to Penelope and said, "mommy, mommy no" as she tried to get away from Natalie. Penelope said, "it's okay sweetie, she's not going to hurt you", Natalie looked at Hotch and said, "I see what you were telling me about".

Derek said, "we know that this isn't normal or protocol but what are our chances of getting to keep her"?, Natalie said, "well I can agree to a temporary hold on her so that way you two can keep her". Hotch said, "we will be here trying to solve this case so we will be here for a few days at least".

Natalie said, "alright", she looked up at Penelope and said, "Ms"? and Penelope said, "Penelope Garcia", she said, "Ms. Garcia are you okay with keeping her for now"?, Penelope said, "oh yes, yes mam, very comfortable". Derek said, "we both do mam and we will do whatever it takes to keep her safe".

Hotch said, "she will be with us the entire time, mainly Penelope and Derek", Natalie nodded her head and said, "I'll get the paperwork started", Penelope smiled and kissed the top of the little girls head. Natalie grabbed her bag and started to walk away and said, "but for now your custody is only temporary".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "thank you, thank you mam", Hotch blew out a deep breath and smiled as Natalie walked over and sat down to start working on her paperwork. Penelope looked at Hotch and said, "okay so we have her for now but what's going to happen to her when this case is over"?, Hotch said, "we'll worry about that when the time comes but for now she's safe and sound here with the two of you" causing Derek and Penelope to smile as they cuddled the little girl between them.

Across the police station Dave sighed and said, "something tells me that when this case is over you're looking at Traceys new family" and the rest of the team grinned and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched Derek wrap his arm around Penelope and Tracey and lead them from the room


	5. Chapter 5

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 5

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 5

Over the next few hours Tracey was stuck by Penelopes side, Penelope was looking into searches on the victims when she felt a soft pat to her arm. She looked up and said, "yes sweetie"?, the little girl whispered, "mes gosta potty mommy". Penelope said, "ahhhhh, okay, come with me" as she put her hand out to the little girl.

Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Penelope and Tracey walking by the window hand in hand, JJ said, "awwww now isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen"?, Reid said, "she is adorable". Dave said, "and she definitely loving kitten", Derek said, "yeah they've been inseparable since she arrived here".

Hotch glanced down at his watch and said, "why don't we all go out for some dinner"?, Reid said, "sounds good to me", Emily said, "me to" as she headed toward the bathroom to tell Penelope the plan. JJ said, "yeah a bathroom break sounds good to me to" as she fell in line behind Emily.

When they walked into the bathroom Tracey was giggling as Penelope held her up so that her hands were drying under the dryer that was hanging on the wall. As she turned around she saw that her and Penelope weren't alone and she grabbed Penelope by the leg and squeezed it tight.

Penelope said, "no need to be afraid to the, sweetie, this is your aunt Emily and this is your aunt JJ, they love you and would never ever hurt you", the little girl looked up at them and then at Penelope and said, "weally?, JJ said, "absolutely". Tracey grinned and slowly nodded her head as she looked at the two new women.

Emily said, "Aaron is ready to head out for dinner, that is if you're ready"?, Penelope said, "I'm ready", she looked down at Tracey and said, "you hungry sweetheart, you ready to eat"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "uh huh, me hungwy mommy". JJ said, "alright then let's go see if the others are ready to head out".

When they walked out to join the others Penelope said, "this is your uncle Aaron, your uncle Reid and your nonno Dave", she looked up at Derek and said, "and daddy". Derek leaned down and picked up the little girl and said, "and daddy" as he kissed her gently on the top of the head.

As they walked out of the police station they didn't notice that they were being watched from across the street, the man watched and took pictures of the team and Tracey as they walked toward their SUVs. As they climbed inside the man snapped a few more pictures and then pulled out and followed them up the street to the diner.

They walked inside and were seated at a round table, Tracey climbed in and stood between Derek and Penelope and had a hand around Penelopes neck and the other around Dereks as she stood waiting for them to order. Penelope looked at the little girl and said, "do you want a hot dog or maybe some nuggets and fries"?, the little girl grinned and said, "nuggewts and fwies pwease mommy".

Penelope smiled and ordered the little girls food and her own and they sat watching as everybody else ordered their food and as the waitress walked away. Derek looked at Hotch and said, "do you think that if she sees the man that killed her parents again that she'd recognize him"?, Hotch said, "every child is different but I believe she would be able to".

Reid said, "what are you going to do about clothes for her to sleep in and for tomorrow"?, Penelope said, "well I guess we'll just have to go shopping after dinner". Derek said, "how about I go with you two beautiful ladies"?, Penelope leaned down to Tracey and said, "what do you think Tracey, should we let daddy go shopping with us"?, the little girl giggled and said, "uh huh, he tan tome wif us mommy".

Derek grinned and said, "thank you baby girl" as he tickled her causing her to giggle and laugh until the brought their food a few minutes later. They didn't know that they were being videotaped from across the street, the man watching them said, "soon Tracey, soon and their is nothing that any of those FBI ingrates can do to stop me from getting my hands on you".


	6. Chapter 6

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 6

After enjoying a delicious meal with their family Derek, Penelope and Tracey smiled and waved at their family as Derek said, "we'll see you back at the hotel in a few minutes". The man across the street said, "finally" and pulled out a few car lengths behind them and followed them up the street to their new destination.

Penelope got out and laughed as Tracey slid her little hand in hers as she climbed out of the SUV, Derek said, "alright sweetness, we need to get her something to sleep in tonight and then something to wear tomorrow". Penelope said, "okay handsome" as they walked through the door of the store and headed back to the childrens section.

As they were looking through night gowns and pajamas Derek said, "her house is currently a crime scene but tomorrow we should be able to go in and grab some clothes for her". Penelope said, "and you might want to grab a few toys too, we want her to be comfortable", Derek smiled brightly and said, "I totally agree baby girl".

Tracey smiled as Penelope picked out a Disney princess pajama set, she clapped her little hands and said, "me lubs da pwinceesses", Penelope tapped the end of her nose and said, "I'm glad sweetie". Derek then said, "how about this"? as he held up a beautiful pink shirt and shorts for Tracey to wear for the next day.

Penelope said, "do you like that outfit"?, Tracey smiled as she ran her finger over the picture of Belle and said, "uh huh, dat Belle, me love her" and Derek said, "I've always had a way with the ladies". Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "daddy is silly isn't he baby girl"? and Tracey laughed and said, "uh huh" and then she giggled as Derek said, "daddy is silly huh" as he started tickling her.

A few minutes later they were walking back toward their SUV, Derek put the bag into the back and then climbed into the drivers seat, started the SUV and then pulled away from the curb. The man a few car lengths back was starting to get impatient as he waited to see where the SUV containing his prize was heading.

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel, Derek parked beside the rest of the team and then climbed out and grabbed the bag out of the back seat. He then walked over and joined Penelope and Tracey as they walked through the door and headed inside toward the elevator.

The man got out and followed them, not close enough to be noticed but close enough to be able to see where Derek, Penelope and Tracey were going. A couple of minutes later he then watched as they walked through the door to one of the rooms, he heard the door lock and said, "soon Tracey, soon", he then turned around and walked away.

As he got to the end of the hall he bumped into Reid who said, "oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going", the man said, "no problem" and then lowered his head and kept on walking back toward the elevator. Reid turned around and watched the man step onto the elevator, their was something off about the man, he couldn't quite place what it was but something was definitely off about him.

He then raised his hand and knocked on Derek and Penelopes room, a few seconds later the door opened and Derek said, "come in pretty boy" and he stepped aside to let his friend inside. Reid said, "how did the shopping go"?., Derek said, "it went great, we got her some pajamas to sleep in and some clothes for tomorrow".

Reid said, "we should be able to get back inside the house tomorrow and grab her some stuff", Derek said, "yeah, that's what I told baby girl", Reid looked around and said, "where are Garcia and Tracey"?, Derek said, "bubble bath". Reid said, "Tracey seems happy, content with the two of you".

Derek said, "I have to admit it, she's a sweet kid", Reid said, "yeah she is and you're doing a great job of being a dad", Derek said, "thanks pretty boy", Reid grinned and said, "no problem Morgan". Meanwhile in the bathroom Tracey was all cleaned, rinsed, dried and dressed in her pajamas.

Penelope said, "are you tired"?, the little girl yawned and said, "uh huh", Penelope said, "how about me and daddy tuck you in and then tell you a story, would you like that"?, her little eyes practically lit up and she smiled and nodded her head yes. Penelope said, "alright sweetie it's time to go to bed" as she held out her hand to the little girl.

Derek and Reid looked up to see Penelope and Tracey walking out of the bathroom, Reid smiled and said, "hi there", Tracey ran over to him and said, "unca weedddddd" as she threw her arms around his neck. Derek said, "everything okay baby girl"? and Penelope said, "yeah handsome, everything is fine" as they watched Reid and Tracey as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

She looked up at him and yawned and Penelope said, "alright who's ready for a story"?, Reid and Tracey in unison said, "meeeee" causing Derek and Penelope to laugh. A few minutes later Tracey was sleeping peacefully with Derek, Penelope and Reid watching on as she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 7

The next morning after making sure that Tracey had some breakfast Derek and Penelope along with the rest of the team headed back to the police station to start fresh. Tracey stayed right by Penelopes side as she worked on her computer trying to help the team find the sickko that was killing parents and taking their children.

They didn't know that they were being watched and very closely, right now a young woman was helping keep watch on Tracey, she was trying to make sure that the team didn't take her and leave. She had come close to Tracey but not close enough to be able to grab her and run.

Derek and the team were in the conference room working on a profile when the lead detective ran into the room and said, "we've got two more bodies", Hotch said, "let me guess, same M O "?, the detective said, "right, both were killed by blunt force trauma to the head and face and like the other cases their 2 year old son Todd and 3 year old daughter Terri were taken".

Reid looked up at Hotch said, "Reid I want you and Dave to head to the new crime scene", he then looked at Derek and said, "and Morgan I want you and JJ to head back to Traceys house and pick up some clothes". JJ and Derek nodded their heads yes and turned around and headed toward the exit.

Before walking out the door Derek said, "I'm going to go let baby girl know that we've got more bodies", JJ followed Derek and smiled as they walked into the room and saw Penelope and Tracey coloring. Derek said, "sweetness, we've got more bodies", Penelope said, "same as the others"?, he said, "sadly yes baby".

JJ said, "Dave and Spence are heading to the new crime scene and me and Morgan are heading back to Traceys house to grab some of her clothes", Penelope said, "if it's not too much trouble can you bring some of her toys too please"?, Derek kissed the top of first Penelopes head and then Traceys and said, "sure thing goddess" before they then turned around and headed out of the office.

A few minutes later Penelope smiled as she glanced down and saw that Tracey was napping, that was a good thing because pictures of the latest crime scene filled her computer screen. Penelopes heart broke into a million pieces at the thoughts of more innocent children being taken and their families killed at the whims of a sick freak.

It wasn't long before Derek and JJ were pulling back up at the crime scene, they got out of their SUV and headed toward the front door, they removed the crime tape and stepped inside. JJ said, "my heart breaks for that sweet angel", Derek said, "me too Jayje, me too" as they started up the staircase.

The car that had been following Derek was currently parked up the street. the man got out of the car and quietly made his way toward the house to try to deter the agents and slow them down. As he stepped through the back door and made his way toward the staircase and the room where Derek and JJ were looking for clothes and toys for Tracey.

Derek smiled as he picked up a teddy bear and said, "something tells me that this is one of her favorites", JJ looked up and said, "ahhhh yes and don't forget the princess doll laying on her bed". Derek said, "on it" as he grabbed the doll and put it along with the bear into the bag that was laying on the bed.

JJ had picked out several outfits of clothes and a couple of pajama sets and had put them into the travel bag and they were turning around to head out when Derek heard the floor squeak. He motioned to JJ by putting his finger over his lips, he then pointed to the hallway, she nodded her head as they quietly made their way toward the bedroom door.

Both agents had their guns drawn and ready as they stepped out into the hall, the man saw the agents and began firing, Derek and JJ were able to dodge the bullets as they made their way closer and closer to the man shooting at them. The man smiled and said to himself, "I need to slow you two down, I've got to do something to keep you distracted so that we can get our hands on Tracey" as he took aim again and fired.

JJ fired back at the unsub hitting the wall over his head, he fired back and smiled as he got close, very close to both agents, Derek looked at JJ and motioned that he was going to go around". She nodded her head and gave his cover as he stood up and made his way closer to the unsub.

The man saw Derek trying to get closer to him so he took aim and watched as Derek hit the floor, he saw that Dereks once white shirt was now covered with blood. He smiled and said, "that ought to do the job", he then made his way down the stairs but looked over his shoulder to see JJ leaning over her partner putting pressure on his stomach.

As he made it to the kitchen he heard JJ say, "hang on Morgan, hang on" as she looked down at her now unconscious friend


	8. Chapter 8

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 8

Penelpoes heart was racing as she practically ran up the hall toward Dereks room, Tracey was bouncing up and down in her arms as she got closer and closer to JJ. She put Tracey down in a chair and said, "please tell me he's going to be alright"?, JJ put her hands on Penelopes shoulders and said, "he's in surgery but he was stable when they left with him".

Penelope sank down in a seat and said, "I can't lose him Jayje, he is the love of my life", JJ said, "he's going to be alright Garcie, he's a fighter and he's going to fight to come back to you". JJ then looked at Penelope and said, "where is the rest of the team"?, she said, "bossman and Em are parking the car and Spencer and Dave are on their way here right now".

They looked the end of the hall and saw Hotch and Emily making their way toward them, Hotch said, "any news on Morgan"?, JJ said, "he's in surgery, so far we haven't heard anything yet". Emily sat down beside Penelope and said, "how are you holding up PG"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm not, I'm not" as she stood up and walked over to the window.

Tracey climbed down and ran over to Penelope and said, "mommy", Penelope looked down and said, "yeah sweetie"?, Tracey said, "don't cwy mommy, pwease don't cwy" as she wrapped her arms around Penelopes legs and hugged them tight. Hotch ran his hand over his head and turned in time to see Dave and Reid running toward them.

Dave said, "what happened"?, JJ said, "we were getting clothes and toys for Tracey when out of nowhere we were bombarded by either the unsub or one of his flunkies". Reid said, "were you hurt"?, JJ shook her head and said, "no, no I'm fine but Derek was hit in the side", she reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "he lost so much blood Spence, so much blood" as he wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back.

Penelope looked up as Dave walked over to her, he said, "kitten you need to tell him", she said, "I know Dave but what if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he doesn't love me"?, Dave caressed her cheek and said, "trust me when I say that he does, he loves you with all of his heart and he has for a long time".

She said, "h h how do you know that"?, he said, "I'm wise beyond my years kitten" causing her to grin, she kissed his cheek and said, "that you are papa bear, that you are". He said, "so are you going to tell him"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I'll tell him just as soon as he wakes up" causing Dave to grin and say, "good kitten, good".

Tracey looked up at Dave and said, "nonno why do you call mommy kitten"?, Dave picked her up and said, "well Bella that is a long story", she looked at him and said, "me not Bella, me Twacey". Dave grinned and kissed her cheek and said, "how about you come with nonno and I'll tell you a story about why I call mommy kitten"?, Tracey looked at Penelope and she said, "go ahead baby, it's okay".

Penelope watched as Tracey wrapped her arms around Daves neck and grinned as they walked over and sat down, she was then pulled from her thoughts as a doctor walked toward them and said, "Derek Morgan"?, she said, "yes,". The doctor said, "we were able to stop the bleeding, he did however, lose a lot of blood, he'll be sore for a while but he's going to be fine".

Reid said, "how long will he have to stay in the hospital"?, the doctor said, "at least 48 hours but that's just so we can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get an infection from his wound". Penelope looked at her and said, "can I see him"?, she smiled and said, "yes, just follow me".

Penelope looked back and saw Dave and Tracey and smiled as she then followed the doctor down the hall, as she stopped in front of Dereks door she blew out a deep breath and said, "are you sure he's going to be alright"?, the doctor said, "yes, he'll be fine, he'll be sore for a few days but he'll be fine" as she watched Penelope push the door open and step inside.

As she walked closer to Dereks bed she felt her heart racing, could she do it, could she tell him how she felt, was Dave right, did he feel the same way"?, she sat down beside Dereks bed and took his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and said, "I almost lost you, I almost lost you again, I love you so much and I almost lost you".

She gently brought his hand to her lips and kissed it and said, "you are the love of my life and I don't know what I would do without you and the first thing I'm going to do when you wake up is tell you, tell you everything". She jumped as Derek said, "no need to wait sweetness, I heard everything".


	9. Chapter 9

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 9

She said, "y y you did, you heard everything that I just said"?, he said, "I did and their is something that you need to know" as he gently pulled her closer to him. Penelope closed her eyes as his hand caressed her cheek, he said, "I love you to baby girl, I always have and I always will".

Penelope opened her eyes and said, "you love me"?, he said, "I do", she said, "but ho" and before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers in a soft, gentle and loving kiss. As they pulled apart he said, "do you believe me now"?, she was speechless, he had just kissed her, Derek Michael Morgan had just kissed her and told her that he loved her to.

Derek said, "angel are you okay"?. she nodded her head and said, "y y yes", he said, "do you remember what I told you the night I took you home after you got shot"?, she said, "I do". Derek said, "I meant it", she said, "as a friend, right"?, he said, "no baby, I meant it like a man head over heels in love with a woman, his woman".

Penelope said, "wait, what"?, he said, "I want you to be my girl, that is if you want to be", she said, "of course I want to be, I've been in love with you since you called me by the wrong name". He winked at her and said, "that was the best mistake I've ever made" and she smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of Dave saying, "it's about time", Penelope blushed and Reid said, "it's good to see you", Derek said, "it's good to be seen pretty boy". Tracey had her head laying on Daves shoulder and Derek said, "you okay sweetie"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, you otay daddy"?, he said, "daddy is going to be just fine sweetie, just fine" as he glanced back up at Penelope and sighed happily.

Penelope said, "right now daddy has an owwie so he'll have to stay here for a few days", her bottom lip started to quiver and Derek said, "come here princess" and Dave put her gently down on the bed. She put her head on his chest and Derek said, "don't cry baby, I'm going to be alright and back to normal in a few days".

She looked up at him and said, "weally"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes really", Penelope said, "soon he's going to be back to normal and everything is going to be fine". The little girl nodded her head and said, "awight mommy" and Penelope blew out a deep breath and then intertwined fingers with her hotstuff.

After a few minutes Derek looked up at JJ and said, "did you get the freak that shot me"?, JJ shook her head and said, "no but I was able to give a good description and now everybody is looking for him". Hotch said, "I have a protective detail on you and I don't want to hear any objections", Derek raised his hands and said, "not a one from me", Penelope said, "or from me bossman, or from me".

Everybody grinned as Tracey said, "fwom me eifher unca Aawon", Hotch laughed and said, "mark this date down I'm not getting any objections from Derek or Penelope". Dave said, "don't worry it will wear off", Derek laughed and said, "probably so old man, probably so" as he glanced down at Tracey and smiled.

Penelope said, "I want to stay with you here tonight", he shook his head and said, "no can do baby girl, you need to go back to the hotel and take care of Tracey". JJ said, "if she wants to stay here with you Spence and I can take Tracey back to our room and keep her, that is if it's okay with all three of you"?, Penelope looked at Tracey and said, "what about it princess, will you stay with uncle Spencer and aunt JJ tonight so I can stay here with daddy"?, Tracey smiled and said, "uh huh".

Derek said, "thanks guys", Reid said, "not a problem", he then looked at Tracey and said, "how about if tonight I tell you a story"?, the little girl clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy, fanks unca Weed" causing everybody to smile lovingly as they looked down at the little girl.

Meanwhile at the end of the hall one of the unsubs accomplices was keeping an eye on Derek, Penelope and Tracey, she had to make sure that soon, very soon they would get their shot at finally getting their prize, their biggest trophy, Tracey.


	10. Chapter 10

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 10

The team all sat laughing and talking for little while before Tracey pulled on Emilys pant leg, Emily looked down and said, "yeah sweetie"?, Tracey said, "aunt Emiwey I gots to potty". Emily held out her hand and said, "come with me little one and I'll take you to potty", Tracey grinned and slid her hand in Emilys as she walked across the room to Dereks bathroom.

Derek said, "she's fitting in so good don't you guys think"?, they all nodded their heads and Dave said, "she's a real trooper and considering what she's been through lately I think she's doing great". Reid looked at Penelope and said, "what are you going to do when this case is over Garcia"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I've been thinking about that and I've decided to start procedures to legally adopt her".

Hotch smiled and said, "I'm sure that she'd like that too", Penelope said, "she may not be my daughter by blood but I couldn't love her more if she were" and Derek grinned and said, "me either baby girl, me either". They looked up and saw the smiling faces of Emily and Tracey.

Derek said, "it's getting pretty late princess, are you getting hungry"?, the little girl grinned and said, "uh huh daddy", JJ said, "how about we go and get some pizza and then head back to the hotel"?, Tracey smiled brightly and said, "me lubs pizza". Emily said, "ohhhh me toooooooo" causing Tracey to laugh.

Dave said, "alright Tina why don't you hug and kiss mommy and daddy and tell them goodnight and we'll go get some pizza", the little girl smiled and said, "kayyyyyyyyy nonno" as she ran over to the bed. Reid picked her up and said, "there you go", she crawled over to Derek and gently hugged him and kissed his cheek and said, "nigh nigh daddy, I lub you".

Derek said, "good night baby girl, I love you to", Tracey then hugged Penelope and kissed her on the cheek and said, "nigh nigh mommy, I lubs you", Penelope said, "I love you to baby". Tracey then jumped in Reids arms and he said, "are you ready to go"?, she nodded her head and said, "weady unca Weed".

Penelope said, "good night guys, be safe", Emily said, "if you two need anything we're only a call away", Penelope said, "same goes for us, if you guys have any trouble with her tonight just call me". JJ said, "don't worry we're going to be okay" as they walked out into the hall.

Tracey smiled and waved one final time before they disappeared at the end of the hall, Derek sighed and said, "alright sweetness, climb in here with me" as he scooted over. Penelope said, "that might not be such a good idea handsome", he said, "ohhhhh but no, we finally admit that we love each other so climb your sexy butt right here beside me mam".

Penelope toed off her shoes and climbed onto the bed beside him, he wrapped his arm around her and leaned down and kissed her lips gently, as they pulled apart he said, "I love you so much". She touched his cheek and said, "and I love you handsome, more than I ever thought possible".

Derek smiled as they laid there wrapped in each others arms, it wasn't long before their eyes drifted shut and the sound of light snoring was coming from the exhausted couple. Out in the hall they were being watched and watched closely but as the woman watched the guards for a few minutes she knew that the chance of getting to them tonight was small to none so she grabbed her things and headed toward the elevator.

As the doors closed she said, "you won't be able to keep her away from us forever", she then grinned and said, "soon, very soon she'll be ours and their isn't anything you can do to stop us".


	11. Chapter 11

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 11

The next morning Derek woke up with a smile on his face, he was smiling because he woke up with Penelope in his arms. he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you". She moved around in his arms and said, "I love you to handsome". he said, "heyyyyyyy you were suppose to be sleeping".

She laughed and said, "how did you sleep"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I slept like a little baby with you in my arms", she said, "I'm glad my love, I too slept amazingly well, it seems that sleeping in your arms makes momma sleep good". Derek said, "if I have my way, you, gorgeous are going to be waking up in my arms every day from now on".

Penelope said, "hmmmmm I do believe that will do nicely", he laughed and said, "oh you do huh"?, she said, "I do handsome, I certainly do" and then she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart to the sound of Tracey giggling, they looked up to see her in Emilys arms standing beside the bed.

Derek said, "morning princess", she said, "mownin daddy, mownin mommy" as Emily put her down gently on the bed, she crawled up and hugged both Derek and Penelope and said, "we have a supwise por you". Penelope said, "ohhhh I love surprises", Emily smiled and handed them a box and said, "we brought you some donuts anddddddd for you PG double chocolate muffins".

Hotch stepped closer and handed the some coffee and said, "how did you sleep"?, Derek said, "great, we slept all night", Penelope said ,"where are boy wonder and sunshine"?, before they could answer JJ said, "here we are Garcie" as they stepped into the room carrying Penelopes go bag.

Reid said, "we thought you'd like some clean clothes", Penelope took a bite of her muffin and said, "ohhhh, thank you, thank you". Derek said, "any new leads"?, Dave walked into the room and said, "as a matter of fact we have had several sightings on the man that shot at you and JJ yesterday".

Derek said, "good, maybe we'll be able to catch him soon", JJ said, "well it seems that with all of the shooting going on yesterday I winged him. he was stopped at one of the neighborhood clinics". Reid said, "but before we could get there to get him he was long gone".

Penelope said, "we'll get him, we'll get them all", she then looked down at Tracey and said, "and how were you last night, were you good for uncle Reid and aunt JJ"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Reid said, "she had a great time, we had pizza, told stories and fell asleep in a fort that we made under the table".

Derek laughed and said, "are their any pictures of said fort"?, JJ said, "ohhhh yes their is" as she handed her phone over so that Derek and Penelope could see them. Penelope said, "awwww look how precious" as she scrolled through picture after picture of Tracey and Reid in the fort.

After Penelope and Derek finished with their breakfast Penelope took her go bag into Dereks bathroom and took a quick shower and when she came out a few minutes later she was showered, dressed and ready to go to work. She walked over and kissed Derek on the lips and said, "you be a good boy today and we'll come back later".

Derek said, "me be good, I'm always good", Penelope looked at Tracey and said , "what do you think Tracey, do you think daddy is always a good boy"?, she looked at Derek and smiled as she said, "maybe not all of da time mommy but awot of it". Derek said, "that's my girl" as he kissed her on top of the head and hugged her.

Hotch said, "I'm going to leave the security detail on your room for today, we can't afford to take chances", Derek nodded his head and said, "alright but when I get out of here it's gone, right"?, Dave said, "maybe son, maybe". Penelope held out her hand and said, "why don't you and me go on downstairs and wait on everybody in the lobby"?, Tracey nodded her head and said, "otay mommy", she waved at Derek and said, "bye bye daddy, lub you".

Derek said, "bye bye baby, I love you to and you be good for mommy okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay daddy" as her and Penelope walked out into the hallway so that Hotch and the others could talk about the case without scaring Tracey with their talk about crime scenes.

A few minutes later Penelope and Tracey were standing outside the entrance waiting and talking, they were talking about maybe going to the park to play when Derek got out of the hospital. Tracey was all smiles but that smile quickly fell as she saw a familiar face beside her.

Penelope said, "what's wrong baby"? and Tracey said, "bad man mommy, bad mannnnnn" and the man grabbed her and said, "it's not nice to tell on me Tracey". Penelope said, "let my daughter go, you don't need her", the man laughed and said, "we both know that she's not your daughter now don't we Penelope Grace Garcia"?, Penelope said, "how do you know my name"?, he said, "ohhhh we know a lot about all of you".

Tracey tried to pull away from him but he only held her tighter, he raised his shirt and showed her his gun and said, "get in the car Penelope", Penelope shook her head and said, "no, we're not anywhere". The man said, "get in the car or you both die and I'm sure you don't want to cause her to get hurt, now do you"?, she shook her head and said, "n n no, no I don't".

The man opened the door and said, "get in, now", Penelope climbed in and reached for Tracey who happily jumped into her arms and laid her head down on her shoulder. The driver of the car said, "awww how sweet, notttttt", Penelope glanced over her shoulder and saw her team coming out the double doors and as the car pulled away she screamed, "HELP US, PLEASE HELP USSSSSSS".

Reid said, "they've got Penelope and Tracey" as they ran for their cars to try to save two vital family members


	12. Chapter 12

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 12

One of the men in the car slapped Penelope the face and said, "you shouldn't have done that Penelope", Penelope grabbed her face and said, "please let us go, you don't have to do this". The man smiled and said ,"oh but we do, we have somebody that wants to buy her, they want her, she's their prize".

Penelope held Tracey close and said, "she's not a prize, she's my daughter", the man shook his head and said, "well then you better enjoy your time with your daughter because in a few minutes she'll be long gone". Penelope ran her hand up and down Traceys back trying to keep her calm.

Penelope felt her heart racing faster and faster as they sped through the intersection, Reid was driving one SUV and Hotch the other as they tried several times unsuccessfully to cut off the car. Dave said, "we need to let Morgan know what's going on", Hotch said, "you tell him and you know what's going to happen", Dave nodded his head and said, "I do but how would you feel if it were Emily"?, Hotch said, "good point, call him".

Dave pulled his cell off of his belt and dialed Dereks number, after a few rings Derek said, "what's up old man"?, Dave said, "son I have something to tell you". Derek could tell that something was wrong, really wrong and he said, "please don't tell me that something is wrong with Penelope or Tracey".

Dave said, "they got them Derek, they got both of them", Derek said, "send somebody to get me, I'll be dressed and waiting on them downstairs", Dave said, "Emily is on her way back to get you Derek", Derek said, "I'll be ready and waiting on her" and seconds later the call ended and Dave said, "we've got to do whatever it takes to get them back", Hotch nodded his head and said, "and we will Dave, we will" as he kept his attention on the car in front of them.

Reid had managed to get the car off of the main road so they were currently using side streets and with it being so early in the morning said streets were empty. JJ said, "I should have come out with them, why didn't I Spence"?, Reid said, "stop blaming yourself Jayje, this isn't on you, we will get them back, we will".

JJ reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "we have to, we have to" as she kept her attention on the car in front of her. Penelope said, "please slow down, pleaseeeeee" as they took a curb to fast and almost skidded into a parked car.

The man laughed and said, "if you hadn't opened your mouth we wouldn't be driving like t his now would we"?., Penelope said ,"maybe not but" and she felt another sting to her cheek. Tracey started screaming and Penelope rocked her back and forth and said, "it's okay baby, it's okay".

The man sitting in front of her looked at her and said, "you better shut that brat up", Penelope said, "she's only 4, she doesn't know what's going on, she doesn't understand what is happening to us right now". The driver glanced over his shoulder and said, "just do what you can to shut her up okay"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "just don't hurt us".

Reid and Hotch were able to stay in eye shot of the car, well until a car came out of nowhere and cut them off, Dave said, "noooooooo" and slapped the dashboard as the car carrying Penelope and Tracey disappeared out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 13

Penelope held Tracey close and kept rubbing her hand up and down the little girls back as the car pulled into a huge building, Penelope kissed the top of Traceys head and said, "it's going to be okay baby". One of the men got out of the car and opened Penelopes door and said, "you shouldn't be telling her lies".

He pulled Penelope out of the car and said, "and trust me that is definitely a lie", Penelope said, "I won't let you hurt her", the man said, "oh Pen el o peeeeeee, we're not going to hurt her, we're selling her". Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "s s sell her, you can't do that, you can't sell my daughter".

Another man walked over and said, "she's not your daughter and you need to face not only that fact but the fact that in a few hours she will be going to her new home". Tears streamed down Traceys cheeks and she screamed, "NOOOOOOOO, MOMMY, MOMMY" as she clung to Penelope.

One of the men said, "if you shut her up you can stay with her until her owner comes to pick her up", Penelope said, "it's okay baby, it's okay, shhhhhh, mommy's got you, mommy's got you" and it was only a matter of a few seconds before she started calming down and relaxing in Penelopes loving arms.

The men all smiled and as they led Penelope and Tracey to another room one of them said ,"good job, you're going to be a good mom one day" and as they slammed the room door he laughed and said, "well maybe". Penelope walked over and sat down on the bed and rocked the little girl back and forth as she tried to soothe her.

Meanwhile Derek and Emily finally were able to join the others, Derek jumped out of the car and wincing in pain. Dave said, "son are you alright"?, he said, "I will be once I get my girls back". Reid said, "they went that way and turned off on the road to the left", Derek said, "what are we waiting on, we need to go".

JJ said, "first, we are going to have to spilt up and secondly are you sure that you're able to do this"?, Derek said, "I just got her JJ, she's the love of my life and I'm not losing my future wife or our daughter". Dave said, "don't worry we'll get them back Derek" causing Derek to weakly smile.

Hotch said, "alright this is what we're going to do" and the team all leaned in and listened as he started explaining his plan and when he was done he said, "Dave you and I will go this way and Reid I want you and JJ to come up the street on the other side", they nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Emily said, "what about us"?, Hotch said, "you two play the special part of our plan, you are going to go straight ahead and be the people that our unsubs see". Derek said, "so we're the distractions to keep them busy so the rest of you an sneak up on them"?, Hotch smiled and said, "yep" and Derek said, "alright let's get this party started" as Emily helped him put his vest on as they headed back to their SUVs so they could put their plan into action.

Meanwhile Penelope looked down at Tracey and said, "don't worry daddy and the rest of our team will find us", the little girl looked up at her and said, "ya pomise"?, Penelope kissed Tracey on the end of the nose and said, "I promise". As Penelope held the scared little girl she said, "don't worry nobody is going to take you away from me, nobody".

Outside Derek and Emily finally came in sight of the huge building that held Penelope, Tracey and the unsubs, Emily said, "now remember, don't be a hero, we're only stalling and distracting". Derek said, "I know, I know" as she put the SUV in park and the two climbed out and started making their way toward the building.

Penelope looked up as the door flew open, one man stepped inside and said, "now listen to me and listen good, we have company, unexpected company so you and the little brat are going to sit here and be quiet, got it"?, Penelope wrapped her arms tighter around the little girl and nodded her head yes and said, "got it".

Derek and Emily made their way to what they believed to be the door and Emily knocked, after a few minutes a woman opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, Emily said, "yes mam I'm SSA Emily Prentiss and this is SSA Derek Morgan". The woman held out her hand and said, "Sally, Sally Mongtomery, what can I do for you"?, Emily said, "we're looking for a dark colored car with 4 doors, have you seen anything like that around here"?, the woman shook her head and said, "no, sorry, nothing like that around here".

Derek said, "if you see anything please let us know", the woman nodded her head and said, "sure, sure", she then watched as Derek and Emily turned around and headed back to the car. What the woman didn't know was that the others were already inside looking for Penelope and Tracey.

Penelope was humming to Tracey when the door flew open, she looked up to see Reid and JJ making their way to them, Penelope said, "look baby, look". Tracey looked up and said, "unca Weed, aunt JJ", Reid put his finger to his lips and said, "shhhhh", Tracey smiled and looked up at Penelope and said, "fank you".

Penelope said, "for what baby"?, she said, "fow keepin yowr pomise", Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "let's get out of here, let's go see daddy". Tracey nodded her head yes in agreement as the four of them slowly started making their way out of the room.

They were almost out of the building when they heard one man say, "STOP OR I WILL KILL YOU", they slowly turned to see several men standing there with their guns drawn. JJ said, "easy boys, easy" as her and Reid stepped in front of Penelope and Tracey, blocking them from the men.

Derek and the others were listening on their earwigs and knew what was happening, Derek and Emily made entry into the building and started quickly making their way toward the back of the building and the others. Derek saw a very scared Penelope and knew that he would do anything to make sure his girls were alright.

Hotch and Dave came up on the other side of the men and Emily said, "FBI freeze", the men smiled and one of them said, "DROP YOUR GUNS AGENTS OR THE LITTLE GIRL DIES". Derek said, "we're not dropping our guns, now be good boys and drop your guns or it will be you that dies".

The man aimed his gun at Derek and said, "how are you feeing agent Morgan, still sore from the bullet that's in your side"?, Derek tightened up his grip on his gun and said, "I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, DROP YOUR GUNS, NOW". The man laughed and said, "it's not going to be that easy agents".

JJ had a clear shot, she could take one down without killing him and Hotch said, "if anybody has a non lethal shot take it, take it now", JJ looked at Reid and nodded her head and then took aim again and Penelope and Tracey screamed as the sound of gunshots filled the air.


	14. Chapter 14

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 14

Derek put his gun back into his holster and practically ran over and pulled Penelope and Tracey into his arms, he kissed the top of their heads and said, "are you alright, did they hurt you"?, Penelope said, "we're fine, we're fine". Derek pulled back and saw her now bruising cheek and said, "ohhhh baby your cheek it's bruising".

Penelope said, "I'm alright handsome, the bruise will fade", Derek gently caressed her cheek and said, "I'm so sorry that I didn't get here faster, that I couldn't" and she put her finger over his lips and said, "stop it handsome, you and the rest of our superheroes got here as fast as you could and as you can see both me and Tracey are fine".

Derek said, "but" and Penelope said, "no buts, can we please get out of here"?, Hotch walked over and said, "are you two okay Garcia"?, she said, "we are sir, we're fine". Dave said, "we still need to get you two checked out at the hospital", Penelope said, "but I'm fine, we're fine", Dave said, "humor me okay kitten"?, she grinned and said, "okay, okay".

On the way to the hospital Penelope notified social services of the incident and was told that they would be met there by a social worker to make sure that both her and Tracey were okay. Derek sat in a cubicle with Penelope and Tracey and said, "are you sure that you're okay sweetness"?, Penelope said, "you are forever my champion my love and yes I'm fine, just a few bruises".

Tracey looked up at Penelope and said, "mommy has an owwie", Derek said, "yeah she does but don't worry mommy is going to be okay, right mommy"?, Penelope tapped the end of Traceys nose and said, "that's right, mommy is going to be fine". Tracey stood up and leaned in and gently kissed Penelopes cheek and said, "dare mommy dat will make it alllllll bettew".

Penelope smiled and said, "awwww thank you baby, mommy is feeling better already", Tracey said, "wike magic"?, she said, "exactly like magic baby" causing Tracey to smile as she rested her head on Penelopes shoulder. They looked up a few minutes later to see Natalie Hilliard, their social worker from the other day stepping into the room.

Hotch followed her into the room and watched as she looked over both doctors reports, she then looked up at Penelope and said, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you and Tracey Ms. Garcia". Penelope said, "thank you Mrs. Hilliard", Natalie said, "were you able to find any of the other children"?, Hotch smiled and said, "we were, we were able to find them all, they were in the same building that Penelope and Tracey were being kept in".

Natalie said, "that's great news", Hotch said, "they are being reunited with family as we speak" and Penelope wrapped her arm around Tracey and said, "it breaks my heart that they were ripped away from their parents the way they were". Natalie said, "me too Penelope, me too" as she looked at the little girl that was hugged up to Penelope.

Hotch said, "Natalie did you see Penelopes petition to foster Tracey"?, Natalie nodded her head and said, "I did and I have a few questions for you Penelope, are you up to a few questions"?, Penelope said, "sure, ask away". Natalie said, "I can see that you and Tracey are attached, do you see yourself adopting her in the future"?, Penelope said, "oh yes, yes definitely, I want this little girl to be my daughter forever and ever".

Tracey said, "weally mommy, por eber and eber"?, Penelope said, "that's right princess, I want to be your mommy forever and ever and everrrrrrrr" and Tracey grinned and said, "yayyyyyyyy". She then looked at Derek and said, "did you hear dad daddy"? Derek said, "I did sweetheart, I did".

Natalie looked at Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan I've noticed that your relationship with Ms. Garcia has changed", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I love her, I'm in love with her and I can't imagine my life without her". Natalie said, "what about Tracey"?, Derek said, "I consider her my daughter, I love her like she's my daughter".

Hotch said, "what do you think Penelopes chances are of getting to take Tracey home with her"?, Natalie said, "pretty good actually but she'll have to go before the judge and unfortunately that won't be able to happen to tomorrow morning". Derek said, "that's okay, we can stay another night, have a family night, maybe go to the park and swing".

When Tracey heard go to the park and swing she wrapped her arms around Dereks neck and said, "yayyyyyy, will you push me daddy, will you push me on da swings"?, Derek said, "I will baby, I will" causing her to squeal out. Natalie said, "alright then, I guess I'll be seeing you all in the judges chambers first thing in the morning"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh we'll be there Natalie, we'll definitely be there".

Hotch smiled and shook hands with Natalie and said, "thank you", Natalie looked over her shoulder at Derek, Penelope and Tracey and said, "they belong together". Hotch nodded his head and said, "that they do Natalie, that they do" as he watched her disappear out into the hall.

Derek said, "alright how about we get out of here and maybe go have a picnic at the park and play on the swings"?. Penelope looked down at Tracey and said, "what about it baby girl, you ready to go"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "weady mommy" as she slipped one of her little hands into Penelpoes hand and the other into Dereks hand as they joined Hotch and the others as they walked toward the elevators.


	15. Chapter 15

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 15

Tracey was exhausted after everything was over and they were on their way back to the hotel, Penelope put her into a tub filled with bubbles and let her play. When she got out a few minutes later she was practically falling asleep so Penelope promised her that tomorrow morning they would go to the park and the little girl happily agreed and hugged up to her teddy bear and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Hotch and the others stayed with Derek and Penelope for a little while and enjoyed a delicious dinner and discussed what would happen when they talked to the judge the next morning in his chambers. Penelope admitted that she was nervous but Hotch assured her that she shouldn't have any problems in getting custody of Tracey so she could take her back to Virginia.

Derek kept squirming as his pain meds had long since wore off, Penelope said, "alright hotstuff take these and then I want you in bed so that you can rest", he kissed her temple and said, "yes mam". Emily laughed and said, "make him mind PG", she said, "ohhhh don't you worry about that Em, he will, he will" causing everybody to laugh as they helped clean up before heading back to their rooms to turn in for the night.

Penelope sighed as she stood watching Tracey sleep, as she did her heart broke, it broke knowing what she'd been through over the past few days, it broke because her parents would never get to watch her grow up. They would never get to watch her go to college, get married and have a family of her own.

She sighed and whispered, "don't worry little one I'm here and I'm going to make sure that nothing or nobody ever bothers you again", she then felt two arms wrapping around her from behind. Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "it's been a long day sweetness, why don't you go take a bubble bath and then come let me hold you in my arms".

Penelope said, "now that is an offer that I can't refuse sugar", she kissed his lips and smiled as she turned around and headed into the bathroom to do just that. By the time she came out a little while later she felt so much better and after checking on Tracey again she climbed into bed with her hotstuff.

Derek wrapped his arm around her and snuggled close and said, "this feels nice, it feels so perfect", Penelope relaxed and said, "I could get use to this", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I was hoping you'd say that baby girl". Penelope turned to face him and said, "I was so afraid Derek, I was afraid that I would never get to see you or the others again".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I was afraid of that too baby girl but you and Tracey are both here, you're safe and I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again". Penelope laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he smiled and said, "everyday it's implied".

They snuggled close and closed their eyes and it wasn't long before they had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep, it had been a long and exhausting day for everybody and now it was time to sleep. Derek and Penelope both knew that tomorrow they would have a lot of questions to answer for the judge but right now what they needed was sleep and each other and for now the rest, well it could wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 16

The next morning Derek woke up and smiled as he looked down and saw his baby girl sleeping peacefully in his arms, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "it's time to wake up sweetness". Penelope shook her head and said, "nope, don't want too, I am having suchhhhhhh an amazing dream".

Derek said, "amazing dream huh, what about"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm dreaming about a man, a sexy, sexy man", Derek said, "hmmmmm, are you trying to tell me that I have competition for you goddess"?, she shook her head and said, "never my love, never, this heart has always been yours and it always will be".

He grinned and leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "and my heart has always been yours baby girl", she raised her hand up and touched his cheek and said, "I love you Derek, I love you so much". He sighed happily and said, "and I love you baby girl and nothing or nobody is ever going to change that, not ever" as he claimed her lips with his in a soft, gentle and loving kiss.

They were pulled from their kiss by the sound of somebody knocking on the door, she said, "why don't you go see who that is while I go and wake Tracey up"?, he kissed her lips and said, "sounds like a plan gorgeous" as he threw the covers back and walked across the room to the door.

As he opened the door he saw the smiling faces of the rest of his team, he stepped back and said, "are we late"?, Hotch stepped inside and said, "no, no, you're fine. we still have a little while before we have to go to court but we wanted to check on everybody and see how you are all doing this morning".

Derek said, "we're good, baby girl is checking on Tracey", seconds later Tracey came running through the room squealing, "unca Weed, unca Weed" as she jumped into his arms. Reid said, "morning Tracey, how are you this morning"?, she giggled and said, "me fine, me fine" causing him to grin and say, "that's good little one, that's good".

Dave said, "good morning my little Tina", she said, "mownin nonno" as she leaned for him to get her, Dave wrapped is arms around her and said, "did you sleep okay last night"?, Penelope sighed happily as Tracey nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Derek said, "she slept good all night, didn't you princess"? and Tracey grinned and nodded her head yes.

Penelope said, "come on baby girl let's go get you ready, we have a big day ahead of us", Derek said, "that we do sweetie, that we do", Tracey slid her hand in Penelopes and the family watched as Penelpoe and Tracey disappeared from the room. Derek said, "well guys I'm going to get dressed, I'll be right back", Emily said, "take your time Morgan, take your time" as she walked over and sat down beside JJ on the couch.

A few minutes later Derek walked into the room and said, "are you expecting any surprises today Hotch"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no, I'm thinking that we're not going to have any trouble in getting to take Tracey back home with us". Reid said, "I agree, I think the judge is going to grant temporary fostering for Penelope and that will lead to her being adopted by the two of you, well after you get married that is".

Derek grinned and said, "already got me figured out do ya kid"?, Reid said, "well, you have been in love with Garcia for years now and so the next logical step is for you to finallyyyyyyy propose". Dave said, "I have to agree with Reid, it's about time that you and kitten get things right son".

Derek said, "I agree guys, I agree and hopefully soon we'll get everything we've ever dreamed of" causing the rest of the team to grin happily and nod their heads in agreement. JJ smiled as Penelope and Tracey walked into the room, Penelope said, "is their anyway that we can grab some muffins this morning this oracle is starving"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "muffins sounds good", he looked down at Tracey and said, "doesn't it baby girl"?, she said, "uh huh, chocowate daddy, pweaseeeee"?, Derek picked up the little girl and said, "alright princess, alright, chocolate it is".

Everybody smiled and grabbed their things as they walked out of the room and headed up the hall toward the elevators


	17. Chapter 17

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 17

Derek, Penelope, Tracey and the rest of the team smiled as they were escorted back to the judges chambers, the door opened and the judge said, "come in, come in". They all followed the bailiff inside and Natalie said, "good morning", everybody said, "good morning" in unison as they walked over and sat down in their seats.

The judge said, "my name is Judge, Oliver Cryer and I'll be presiding over your brief", Hotch said, "and I'm Aaron Hotchner and I'll be representing Penelope today". Oliver smiled and said, "ahhhh yes Aaron Hotchner, I've heard a lot about you", he grinned and said, "good things I hope"?, Oliver said, "oh yes definitely, definitely".

His attention then turned to Penelope as he said, "I see that you wish to take Tracey back to Virginia with you, is that correct"?, Penelope said, "it is sir, I want to keep her with me, I want to be her mom". Oliver said, "I understand that you have all been through a lot over the past few days, especially Tracey".

Penelope said, "that's true sir, my heart breaks at what this poor, innocent child has been through and I want to do whatever is possible to make sure that she has a life filled with love, joy and happiness". Natalie looked on as Oliver said, "you are a special woman Ms. Garcia, very special indeed".

Derek said, "you have no idea sir", Oliver looked at Derek grinned and said, "spoken like a man in love", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "head over heels sir, head over heels". Oliver looked at Derek and said, "well then Mr" and Derek said, "Derek Morgan sir" and Oliver said, "alright Derek since you are obviously in love with Penelope my question to you is do you plan to be in Traceys life on a permanent basis if I allow her to go to Virginia with Ms. Garcia"?, Derek said, "yes sir I do".

Natalie looked at the judge as he said, "what do you think Natalie"?, Natalie said, "I've never seen a child take up with a group of people before like Tracey did with the BAU, especially Derek and Penelope". Oliver said, "if I agree to let her go to Virginia could you work with the Social Services in Quantico to make sure that Tracey is taken care of"?, Natalie said, "yes sir, that won't be any problem at all".

Oliver looked at Tracey and said, "Tracey do you want to go home with Penelope"?, the little girl snuggled closer to Penelope and nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Oliver looked around at the smiling faces and said, "alright Ms. Garcia your petition to take Tracey back to Virginia has been approved".

Penelope said, "thank you sir, thank you so much",

Oliver looked at them and said, "but I'm afraid that you won't be able to leave today, it will take us at least 24 hours to get the paperwork taken care of, will it be possible for you to wait till in the morning to head back home"?, Penelope looked at Hotch and he nodded his head and said, "that will be fine sir and thank you, thank you so much for everything".

Oliver said, "you're very welcome" as the team stood up and headed toward the door, as Dave put his hand on the door Natalie said, "I'll make sure to get the paperwork to you in the morning". Hotch said, "thank you Natalie", she smiled and said, "you're welcome and thank you for everything you and your team did to stop the mad man that destroyed so many families", the team smiled and thanked both Natalie and Oliver again before they followed the bailiff out of the judges chambers and back out to the lobby.

Derek then looked at Tracey and said, "alright now who's ready to go to the park and have some fun"?, Tracey said, "meeeee daddy, meeeeeeeee" as she jumped into his arms. Hotch said, "why don't you go on over to the park, I'm going to go grab a few things and then I'll meet you there".

Penelope smiled and said, "okay bossman" as she intertwined fingers with Derek and followed the others across the street to start their day of fun and for Penelope maybe, just maybe a few surprises.


	18. Chapter 18

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 18

Derek and Penelope were taking turns pushing Tracey on the swings, she was having an amazing time, she had been playing in the sand box with several other children, she had played on the smaller monkey bars and had gone back to swinging on the swings when Hotch and Emily came back with their arms filled with goodies.

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "wow, my raven haired beauty, it looks like you and bossman have gone all out", Emily said, "hey, nothing is too good for our niece". Penelope hugged her and said, "what would I do without you, without all of you"?, Emily said, "you're never going to have to find out because we're a family and family helps each other, right"?, Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "right".

Derek looked up when Hotch, Dave and Reid walked over to him, Dave said, "she's an amazing little girl isn't she"?, Derek said, "she sure is Dave, a sweet little girl that I want to be my little girl". Reid smiled and said, "what about Garcia"?, Derek said, "I want her to be my wife, ahhh pretty boy I've always loved her and now I think it's about time that I get things right, don't you"?, Reid said, "that I do, ya know statistics say that 87.33% of long lasting relationships start out as friends".

Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "thanks pretty boy", Reid grinned and said, "no problem", as their attention then went back to Tracey on the swings. Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "so what's the plan"?, Derek said, "welllllll with a little help from Tracey, hopefully all of our dreams will come true".

Hotch said, "sounds very promising", Derek said, "yeah now if I can only get her to agree to be my wife", Dave laughed and said, "something tells me it won't be that hard to convince her". Derek said, "she's the love of my life, my goddess, my baby girl, my everything and I'd be lost without her, she completes me, ya know"?, the men all nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek looked over his shoulder and saw the women working on getting the food put out and he said, "looks like you and Em bought enough to feed a small army". Hotch laughed and said, "I did, our army" and Derek said, "true dat bossman, true dat" and everybody laughed as Derek filled them in on his plan.

A few minutes later Derek got Tracey out of the swing and said, "princess would you like to help daddy with something"?, she said, "kay daddy" as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. When he was finished she clapped her hands and said, "awite daddy" as he put her down and she walked over to Penelope.

Penelope was taking to Emily and JJ when she felt somebody tugging on her shirt, she looked down to see Tracey standing there, she said, "is something wrong baby"?, Tracey shook her head and said, "no mommy". Penelope looked down at the little girl as she said, "me gots a qwestion to aks ya".

Penelope said, "alright little one, ask away", Tracey smiled up at her and said, "mommy will you mawwy daddy"?, Penelope said, "will I wh"? and she looked to see Derek on one knee with a small black box open in front of her. Derek said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world"?, Penelope looked at a smiling Tracey and then back to Derek and said, "yes, yes hotstuff, yes".

Derek pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger and the smiled as Penelope dropped to her knees and claimed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and Tracey saying, "yayyy mommy's gonna mawwy daddyyyyyyyyy" and Penelope smiled and said, "I love you hotstuff".

Derek said, "and I love you baby girl" as he pulled her in for another kiss, they pulled apart a few seconds later as Dave said, "alright it's time to celebrate, who's hungry"?, Tracey said, "me nonno, meeeeee" as she slid her hand in his and looked up at him smiling.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh your mom", Reid said, "don't worry, I recorded it", Penelope said, "I love you boy wonder", he said, "I love you to Garcia, I love you to" as they walked over and sat down at the picnic tables and spent the next few hours laughing, talking and eating as a family.


	19. Chapter 19

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 19

The family decided to head back to their hotel as the sun began to set, it had been a long and exhausting day and Tracey was completely worn out and sleeping with her head on Dereks shoulder. Penelope said, "let's get her changed into her pajamas and get her tucked in", Derek nodded his head as he laid her down on the bed.

Penelope grabbed the little girls favorite pajamas and quickly put them on her, she then put her teddy bear under her arm and kissed her forehead and whispered, "good night little one mommy loves you". Derek walked over and kissed her on the forehead and said, "daddy loves you to princess, sleep tight".

They then walked back to the door and smiled and just watched her sleep for a few minutes before Penelope intertwined fingers with him and led him over to the couch. As they sat down she said, "is this real, are we really getting married"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "it's real baby girl, it's really real".

He caressed her cheek and said, "I've been in love with you for so long and I", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I've been in love with you Derek Michael Morgan since the day you called me Gomez but I never in my wildest dreams imagined that you would feel the same way about me, not ever".

Derek grinned and said, "I love you to sweetness and calling you Gomez was the best mistake I've ever made", as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I want you so bad sweetness". Penelope licked her lips and said, "I want you too Derek but"?, he said, "but what"?, she said, "I'm afraid", he said, "afraid, afraid of me"?, she said, "never handsome, never".

Derek said, "what are you afraid of"?, she said, "I'm not the normal type of woman that you date", he said, "no, no you're not but do you know why"?, she said, "no handsome". Derek said, "you are the love of my life and us being together, us making love it's right baby girl, it's so right but if you don't want to do th" and before he could finish his rant she claimed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Hands went roaming all over each others bodies as they explored, explored places each had only dreamed about, after a few minutes Penelope pulled away and stood up. She held out her hand and said, "I don't want to wait any longer hotstuff, I think we've waited long enough don't you"?, he put his hand in hers and said, "definitely baby girl".

He stood up and smiled as she intertwined their fingers and led him through to their bedroom, where they could finally show each other just where they belong and that is together.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter contains sexual content

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 20

Penelope led Derek over beside the bed and reached for the bottom of his shirt, as she tugged it over his head she smiled and said, "perfection, you, handsome are pure perfection". He bit back a moan of pleasure as her hands roamed over his chest, her touch was making him hard, painfully so.

Derek reached around Penelope and unzipped her dress and claimed her lips with his, he pulled away and said, "now baby this is what perfection looks like" as her dress slid down her body and puddled at her feet on the floor. She kicked it aside and touched his face and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way".

He smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby" as he unsnapped her bra from the front and pulled it from her body and tossed it on the floor with her dress. Penelopes hands slid down to his belt where she worked quickly to get his belt, pants and boxers off of him.

As she saw his erection spring free she licked her lips and said, "is all of that chocolately goodness for me"?, Derek said, "all for you, only you goddess" as they fell back on the bed. She watched as he put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them gently down her creamy thighs.

He then kissed her lips passionately and then started kissing his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then ever so slowly back up to her perfect lips. Penelope ran her hands up and down his back as she pulled him closer, she needed to feel him, every perfect inch of him.

Derek not being able to wait any longer climbed between her legs and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he started sliding inch by glorious inch inside her. Once he was fully inside her he stilled, allowing her to adjust to him, while he waited for her to let him know when she was ready to continue he placed soft, loving kisses on every available spot he could reach.

When she was ready for more she wiggled her hips, he then started sliding slowly and easily in and out of her, she then wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist urging him deeper and deeper inside her. She raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pain and pleasure from her lover.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed every sensation that was corsing through her body, every sensation that he was creating with his touches, his kisses, everything was perfect and oh so Derek. Their room quickly filled with low moans as they worked together to bring each other what they needed, what they desired, sweet, sweet release.

Derek still couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that he was finally making love to his baby girl, a woman that had filled many a fantasy in his dreams. His dreams were now becoming reality, he was brought back from his thoughts when he felt her tightening up around him like a vise.

Derek knew that he wasn't going to make it much longer so he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts and sure enough a few thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over the new lovers. As he collapsed beside her on the bed he looked at her and as he gasped for breath he said, "t t that was am amazing".

She rolled onto her side and ran her hand across his waist and said, "that wa wa was amaze balls handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you". She looked up at him and said, "and I love you handsome", she then laid her head back down on his chest and soon fell asleep wrapped in his loving arms as she listened to the beating of Dereks heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 21

The next morning Derek woke up to the best sight, he woke up to a sexy Penelope Grace Garcia sleeping peacefully in his arms after a night of passionate love making. As he laid there holding her he still couldn't believe it, they had finally told each other how they felt, he had proposed to her in front of their family and she accepted, she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

He waited as long as he could before he leaned down and started gently kissing the side of her neck, a smile graced her lips and she said, "suggggg, you are insatiable". Derek smiled against her neck and said, "and you love every minute of it", she looked over her shoulder and said, "of course I do, it's not every woman that gets to wake up to this chocolately goodness".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you so much", she said, "I love you more", he said, "woman that's silly talk" and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Penelope said, "as much as I would love to continue this, sadly, we can't handsome, we've got to get up and get dressed and get Tracey ready to head back to Virginia today".

Derek smiled and said, "I can't believe that we get to take her home with us, it all seems so unreal", she kissed his lips gently and said, "it all feels like a dream, a big, fantastic, amazing dream" as she claimed his lips with hers. Derek reluctantly pulled away and said, "get up and get dressed woman before I take you again and again and again".

She threw the covers back and said, "raincheck on that lover", he said, "count on that momma, count on that" as he too jumped up and quickly got dressed so they could get their day started. Derek was ready first so he walked into Traceys room and smiled as he saw her sitting there playing with her teddy bear.

He said, "morning princess", the little girl looked up at him and said, "mownin daddy" as she jumped down and ran over to him, he picked her up and kissed her cheeks and she started giggling. Derek said, "are you okay today"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, me fine daddy".

Derek said, "why don't we get you dressed and ready because the others will be here soon", he carried her over to the closet and said, "hmmmm, what do you want to wear today"?, she pointed to a yellow Ariel outfit and he said, "Ariel, nice choice" and he put her down and helped her get dressed.

They were sitting in the living room watching tv when Penelope came out a few minutes dressed and ready for the day, she kissed Derek and then Tracey and said, "good morning my loves". Derek said, "morning baby girl", Tracey said, "mownin mommy" causing Penelope to smile.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before somebody knocked on the door, Penelope walked over and opened the door and smiled when she saw the rest of the team standing there with smiles on their faces. Dave and Reid were carrying coffee for everybody and JJ and Emily were carrying breakfast.

They all walked over and after getting good morning hugs and kisses from Tracey everybody sat down and enjoyed a delicious breakfast together as they sat and waited on Natalie to come and bring the paperwork so they could head back home with Tracey so they could all start their lives together.

About 30 minutes later Natalie arrived and she sat and talked to everybody for a few minutes before she handed over the papers to a very nervous Penelope. Natalie said, "you are an amazing mom to her Penelope", Derek smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more" and Natalie looked down and saw the engagement ring on Penelopes finger and said, "congratulations you two".

Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around his fiancée and they said, "thank you" in unison, Natalie stood up and said, "well I guess that you are all anxious to get back home"?, Derek said, "yeah, we need to get home and get Tracey settled into her new home, our new home" and Natalie smiled and said, "I can see she's in good hands with all of you, she's a lucky little girl".

Penelope said, "we're the lucky ones, she's an amazing little girl and we all love her so much", Natalie smiled and nodded her head and said, "well you all have safe travels and sometime tomorrow or the next day you will be contacted from social services in Virginia, they will want to come out and see where Tracey will be living, see how things are flowing, that kind of thing".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "thank you Natalie for everything you've done to help us", she said, "you are very welcome" as they walked her to the door. As Natalie stepped out into the hall she waved at Tracey and said, "bye sweetie", the little girl smiled and said, "byeeeeeeeeee" as they all watched Natalie head up the hall and disappear onto the elevator.

Hotch looked at his watch and said, "alright we all need to grab our things and head to the jet, wheels up in about an hour", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as everybody but Derek, Penelope and Tracey stepped out into the hall. Derek smiled down at Tracey and said, "you ready to head home princess"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "weady daddy" causing Derek and Penelope to grin as they all started getting their things together so they could head to the airstrip so they could finally head back home to Virginia.


	22. Chapter 22

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 22

About an hour later the family was sitting on the jet waiting patiently for it to start making its way down the tarmac when Tracey grabbed Penelope by the hand and said, "mommy, me fwaid". Penelope said, "baby their is nothing to be afraid of, you're safe here with mommy, daddy, your aunts and uncles and with nonno, mommy promises".

The little girl weakly smiled and Derek said, "when we get the all clear how about daddy holds you and tells you a story, would you like that"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Derek said, "alright princess, just sit back and relax and in a few minutes we'll be up in the air and then daddy can hold you", Tracey took a deep breath and said, "awight daddy".

Reid looked at the little girl and said, "watching Tracey makes me want another little one", JJ said, "well then how about we start working on making another little one"?, Reid leaned in and said, "really"?, she kissed his lips and said, "yes really Spence, I would love to have another baby, I don't want Henry to grow up an only child, I want him to have brothers and sisters".

Emily said, "we've been talking about having another baby too", Penelope said, "more kiddos for me to spoil", Dave said, "ohhhh Fran would love that, the more grandbabies she has the better she'll love it". Penelope said, "speaking of Fran does she know about Tracey"?, Dave said, "she does and she's so excited to meet her".

Derek said, "I know when I talked to her earlier she said that she couldn't wait to meet her, she was baking cookies and brownies and muffins, you all know that when my ma is excited or worried she bakes and bake she is a doin". Reid said, "is it okay if we bring Henry over to meet Tracey"?, Penelope said, "of course it is boy wonder".

Derek said, "yeah just bring him to my place, it's a lot bigger than baby girls apartment, they'll have plenty of room to play", Emily said, "and you have the Clooney factor". Tracey looked up at Derek and said, "daddy, what da cwooney factwer"?, Derek said, "Clooney is my dog and he's going to love you princess".

Tracey said, "I get a doggie"?, Derek said, "you do, you do" and Tracey giggled and said, "yayyyyyy, I get a doggie, I get a doggie" and the jet filled with laughter. Hotch said, "how about we bring Henry and Jack over tomorrow so that way the kids can get to know each other"?, Derek said, "sounds good to me, what about you baby girl"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me angel fish".

Emily said, "how about we plan for a family barbecue"?, Reid said, "sounds good but Garcia can I ask a favor"?, she said, "sure boy wonder, what do you need"?, he said, "is their any way that you can fix your famous pasta salad"?, Penelope grinned and said, "for you no problem sweetie".

When they got the all clear from the pilot to be able to walk around the jet Derek unbuckled Tracey and picked her up and carried her to the back of the jet. He said, "alright princess, how about daddy tells you the story about when he met mommy"?, Tracey smiled and said, "yeahhhh, pwease daddy".

Derek snuggled closer to her and said, "alright now one day" and everybody got quiet and listened to the story that Derek was telling Tracey, they couldn't help but smile when they saw her closely she was listening to him. Dave smiled and leaned over to Penelope and said, "he's a good daddy isn't he kitten"?, Penelope said, "he so is papa bear, he so is" as their attention then went back to Derek, Tracey and the story about when Derek and Penelope met.

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "so I guess you're going to be staying at Dereks then"?, Penelope said, "yeah we figured it would be a better environment for her, he has a house with a big back yard and I have a small apartment". Emily said, "she's going to love it, she'll have so much room to play with Clooney", Penelope nodded her head and said, "not to mention the swing set, sand box and tree house he wants to get her" and JJ and Emily grinned.

Dave smiled as his cell started ringing, he pulled it from his belt and said, "yes Bella"? and Fran said, "have you taken off yet"?, he said, "we have and we should be home in a few hours". Fran said, "good, good, okay so I am at Dereks right now, I'm getting things ready for my granddaughter".

Dave said, "that doesn't surprise me sweetheart, not at all", Fran said, "that little girl has been through so much and I want her to feel safe, happy and comfortable here". Dave said, "of course Bella, of course", Fran said, "okay well me, Sarah and Desi will be waiting here at Dereks, travel safe and we'll see you soon".

Fran giggled as Dave said, "I love you Bella and maybe tonight I'll show you just how much I've missed you", Fran said, "ohhhh I look forward to it my love, see ya soon". Dave said, "that you will beautiful, that you will" as the call ended and as he looked at the back of the jet he couldn't help but smile as he saw Derek and Tracey wrapped in each others arms peacefully sleeping.

Everybody grabbed their cell phones and snapped a picture and Penelope said, "awwww that was just to cute to miss" and everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement and then sat back and got comfortable for the rest of the flight home.


	23. Chapter 23

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 23

The ride back to casa Morgan didn't take long and soon the little family was pulling into Dereks garage, he turned the engine off and looked over his shoulder and smiled. He said, "you ready to head inside princess"?, Tracey smiled and said, "yeahhhhhhh" and Derek laughed and said, "alright then let's get you inside" as he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened her door.

Penelope smiled at the little girl and said, "alright baby girl here we go" as Tracey put one of her hands into Penelopes and they started up the stairs that led into the kitchen. As they stepped into the kitchen the smell of chocolate filled their senses and Penelope said, "ohhh I think grandma Fran has been bakinggggggg".

Tracey giggled and nodded her head as they continued through the kitchen and headed into the living room, when they walked over to the couch they saw Fran, Sarah and Desi standing by the couch. Derek said, "princess this is my mom, your grandma Fran Morgan Rossi", and the little girl wrapped her little arms around Penelopes leg and hid behind her.

Fran got down on her knees and said, "it's alright little one I'm not going to hurt you", Derek watched as Tracey slowly came out from behind Penelope and stood now in front of her. Penelope said, "it's okay baby, she loves you, she would never ever hurt you, neither would Dereks sisters Sarah and Desi".

Derek pointed to Sarah and said, "this is my older sister Sarah and my baby sister Desiree but you can call her Desi", Tracey took her time and looked at both women. She then smiled and shyly said, "hiiiiiii" and Sarah and Desi grinned and said, "hi there", Derek then watched as Fran said, "are you hungry because I made some chocolate brownies and cookies for you".

Tracey smiled and said, "me wikes chocowate", Fran said, "me too, would you like to come with me to the kitchen"?, Tracey looked up at Penelope and Penelope nodded her head and said, "it's okay baby, you can go, you can go". Tracey walked over and put her hand in Frans and smiled and said, "me weady nana".

Frans heart swelled and she said ,"alright then, let's go get nanas baby some chocolate" and Derek stood beside Penelope and grinned as they watched Fran and Tracey disappear into the kitchen. Derek then looked at his sisters and said, "where's Clooney"?, Sarah said, "he's in the back yard, we didn't want to overwhelm Tracey just yet".

Derek nodded his head and said, "good idea sis", Penelope said, "the poor angel, she's been through so much", Desi said, "well now she's got all of us watching out for her so she's going to be just fine". Penelope smiled and said, "very true Desi, very true" as they all walked quietly over to the kitchen and watched as Fran handed Tracey a cookie.

Tracey smiled and took a bite of the cookie and said, "dats nummy nana", Fran tapped the end of the little girls nose and said, "I'm glad you like it sweetie", Tracey grinned and took another bite of the cookie. A few minutes later when Fran and Tracey walked back into the living room Derek said, "alright princess are you ready to meet Clooney"?, she said, "uh huh daddy".

Derek said, "alright Desi open the door", Desiree opened the back door and stepped aside as Clooney ran inside, he stopped and sat down and started wagging his tail when he saw Tracey. Derek said, "Clooney this is Tracey", he then looked down at Tracey and said ,"and this is Clooney".

Clooney got up and slowly made his way over to Tracey, Derek said, "hold your hand out baby and let him smell it", she did what Derek said and Clooney sniffed her hand and then licked it". Tracey giggled and said, "Cwooneyyyy" as she wrapped her arms around the dog and hugged him tight.

Fran said, "isn't that precious"?, everybody pulled out their cells and snapped pictures as Clooney then started licking Traceys face as squeals of joy filled the large room.


	24. Chapter 24

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 24

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and kissed her temple as they watched Tracey playing with Clooney, she was so carefree, so spirited and hopefully soon she would be their daughter. Their attention was pulled to the door when they heard somebody knocking and Fran said, "I'll get it".

She walked over to the door and pulled it open and said, "come in handsome" and she stepped back to let Dave come inside, he kissed her cheek and said, "so how did things go"?, Fran said, "a little shakey at first but she's amazing Dave, simply amazing". Dave said, "oh she is definitely a special little angel" as they intertwined fingers and headed into the living room to join the others.

When Tracey heard Daves voice she stood up and said, "nonnoooooooo" and ran into his arms. he picked her up and said, "hello Chrissy, how are you, are you having fun"?, she said, "uh huh, sooooooo much fun nonno". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "good little one, good", he kissed her cheek again and said, "what do you think about Clooney"?, Tracey took a deep breath and said, "me lubs Cwooney, me lubssssss him".

Derek said, "and Clooney loves you too", Penelope said, "that he does, Clooney is a good dog", she looked at Clooney and said, "isn't that right boy"? and Clooney wagged his tail and barked letting them now that he agreed. Fran said, "well Tracey has had a long day so I think it's time for me to head home".

Tracey leaned over for Fran to get her and as Fran did Tracey wrapped her little arms around Frans neck and said, "I lub you nana Fwan, I wuv you sooooooooo much". Fran said, "and I love you baby, so much, so so much", Derek smiled and watched as Tracey looked at Desi and Sarah and said, "me lubs you too" as she leaned forward and hugged first Sarah and Desi.

Sarah said, "I we both love you to sweetie", Desi said, "that's right and we are going to be back over tomorrow to play, how does that sound, would you like that"? she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, me wike dat". Fran smiled and said, "alright then, we're gonna go home but we'll be back okay"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "kayyyyy nana Fwan" as Fran handed her over to Derek.

Derek said, "how about we walk them to the door, would you like that"?, Tracey said, "yep daddy" and Derek said, "alright then let's go" and they started following Dave, Fran and the girls toward the door. Fran opened the door and said, "good night baby, we love you and we'll see you tomorrow".

Tracey smiled and said, "nigh nigh, me lubs you too" and then Derek, Penelope and Tracey stood waving as they watched Dave, Fran and the girls pull away from the curb in their cars. Derek then looked at Tracey and said, "how about me and mommy give you a bath and get you ready for bed"?, Tracey yawned and said, "daddy, can Cwooney sweep wif me"?, Derek said, "of course he can baby" as they headed toward the stairs.

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "come on boy" and Clooney jumped up and barked as he ran for the stairs, he watched in the bathroom as Tracey got her bath and then got ready for bed. He then followed them into her bedroom and when she saw her princess blanket she said, "yayyyyyyyyyy, me wubs Awerial".

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "yes we know you do and nana Fran and the girls got this for you", she yawned and said, "me lubs it daddy" as Derek placed her on the bed. He covered her up and said, "good night baby", she smiled and said, "nigh nigh daddy", Penelope kissed the little girl and said, "good night sweetie, mommy and daddy love you sooooo much".

Tracey grinned and said, 'me lubs you to mommy", Penelope and Derek stepped back and watched as Tracey patted the bed and said, "tome on Cwooney" and they laughed as the dog jumped up on the bed and cuddled with the little girl. Derek said, "take care of her boy" and Clooney looked at him and wagged his tail letting he know that he would do just that.

Penelope turned on the monitor and intertwined fingers with Derek as they walked to the door, they turned around to see Clooney and Tracey snuggled together with their eyes closed. Derek smiled and whispered, "good night, we love you" and after getting no response they stepped out into the hall and closed the door halfway before heading to their room.

Derek said, "I'm going to go lock up and I'll be right back", Penelope kissed his lips and said, "alright handsome, I'm going to get ready for bed", he said, "alright baby girl". He went downstairs and locked up and turned the lights off before heading back upstairs to join Penelope in their room.

He peeked in on Tracey and Clooney and smiled, they were both sleeping, he sighed happily and then turned to head up the hall to his bedroom and when he stepped into the room he smiled. He stepped closer and saw that Penelope had fallen asleep, he quickly shed his clothes and climbed in behind her.

Derek wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and whispered, "good night baby girl, I love you", he then cuddled close to her and closed his eyes and soon joined her in sleep after a long and very productive day.


	25. Chapter 25

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 25

The next morning Derek woke up to find himself alone in the bed, he felt on the side of the bed where earlier his baby girl had laid and felt that it was cold. He threw the covers back and quickly made his way downstairs in search of Penelope and when he got into the living room and stopped when he heard Penelope and Tracey laughing.

He walked over and stood and watched as Tracey helped put a pancake into a plate, Penelope kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "good job baby girl, daddy is going to be so surprised with breakfast in bed" and Tracey giggled as she kept her eyes on the skillet in front of her.

Derek smiled and quietly made his way back upstairs and climbed in bed, his two girls had made him breakfast in bed so who was he to spoil their surprise. He closed his eyes as he heard them making their way up the stairs, when they got into the door Penelope said, "here let mommy hold this and you go wake daddy up".

Tracey grinned and made her way over to the bed, she climbed up and said, "daddyyyyy, daddy wakey up, it's time for bweakfast". Dereks eyes opened and he said, "breakfast, did you say it's time for breakfast" as he grabbed the little girl and kissed her all over the face causing her to squeal out loud.

Penelope said, "Tracey wanted to make breakfast for her daddy", Derek said, "awww thank you princess and it smells amazing" as Penelope put the tray across his lap. Derek looked down at a plate filled with pancakes, sausage and eggs, Tracey watched as he poured the syrup over the pancakes and then said, "daddy loves this, thank you princess" as he kisses the top of her head.

She grins and says, "you welcome daddy", he cut the pancakes and took a bite and said, "this is delicious, would you like a bite princess"?, she shook her head no and said, "no fank you daddy" and Penelope said, "we already had breakfast downstairs handsome" and Derek said, "so you made this for daddy"? and Tracey smiled and said, "uh huh, me and mommy fixeded it for you".

Derek looked up at Penelope and grinned and said, "thank you, thank you to both of my baby girls, this was amazing and I appreciate it", Penelope grinned and said, "no problem hotstuff, no problem, right Tracey"?, she looked from her mommy to her daddy and said, "wright mommy, wright".

Penelope let Derek take a few bites of breakfast before she said, "the social worker called and she wants to come over later today to check the house out and see where Tracey is living, make sure that everything is up to par", Derek said, "sounds good to me because the sooner she sees how great everything is the sooner we can start adoption preceedings, right"? and Penelope said, "right".

Tracey looked up at Penelope and said, "momma when are my cousins pouse to tome ober"?, Penelope said, "in a few hours so that means we need to get you dressed and ready for the day, okay princess"?, she said, "okay mommy", she kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "I lub you daddy".

Derek wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek and said, "I love you too baby girl, daddy loves you sooooooooo much" and she giggled and jumped down and ran over to her mommy and Penelope said, "we'll be back soon", Derek winked at Penelope and said, "I love you both" and Penelope winked back and said, "we love you too handsome" before walking hand in hand down the hall with their daughter.

After he finished his breakfast he got dressed and headed downstairs and cleaned up his dishes and was drying his hands when Penelope and Tracey walked into the kitchen. Penelope said, "what do you think hotstuff, how do your girls look"?, Derek said, "wow, you two look beautiful, like princesses" and Tracey giggled and said, "wike a pwincess"? and Derek picked her up and said, "just like a princess, my princess".

They were pulled from their conversation by the sound of somebody knocking at the door and Penelope said, "come on sweetie, it's time to meet your cousins" as they headed out of the kitchen and toward the front door.


	26. Chapter 26

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 26

Penelope opened the door and smiled as she saw JJ, Reid and Henry standing there, she said, "come in gumdrops, come in" as she stepped aside and let them inside. Tracey hid behind her mothers legs and peeped shyly around at the smiling Henry and Reid said, "it's okay Tracey this is our little boy, this is your cousin Henry".

She stepped out and said, "hi Henwy" and Henry grinned and said, "hi Twacey", Derek smiled and said, "hey pretty boy will you help me get some things set up in the backyard"?, he said, "yeah sure". JJ said, "Henry why don't you show Tracey what you brought her" and Henry handed her a princess Ariel doll and said, "it's pwincess Awiel" and Tracey smiled and said, "me lubs her, fank you Henwy" as she hugged the little doll close to her chest.

As they started walking back into the living room they heard another knock on the door and JJ said, "go ahead I'll get it" and turned around and headed back to answer the door. She smiled and said, "come in everybody, come in" as she turned around and headed back toward the living room with the Hotchners, Dave, Fran and the girls right behind her.

Emily said, "where is everybody"?, JJ said, "me, Garcie and the kids are in the living room and Derek and Spence are outside in the backyard". Hotch kissed his wife and said, "I think I'll join them out back", she said, "be good" and he looked over his shoulder and said, "now what fun would that be"? and she laughed and said, "only you Aaron, only you".

Penelope looked up and said, "Tracey this is your cousin Jack and Jackers this is Tracey", Jack smiled and said, "hi Tracey, it's nice to meet you". Tracey grinned and said, "hiiiii Jack" and Jack said, "hi Henry", Henry waved and said, "hiiiiii Jack" as the three kids started playing with the toys that were laying in the floor in front of the fireplace.

Emily said, "so how are things going"?, Penelope said, "good, great", Fran said, "you look nervous, what's up honey"? and Penelope said, "well the new social worker is coming over today to check things out, make sure that it's a safe place for Tracey" and Fran said, "honey it's going to be alright, she's happy here and everything is child proof so it's all going to work out good".

Outside in the backyard Derek sighed happily and Reid said, "you look happy", Derek said, "I've never been happier in my life pretty boy, it's like everything is finally falling into place for us". Hotch said, "it's about time don't you think"?, and Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhhh I so do Hotch, I so do" as they started working on getting the grill set up and ready.

Dave kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go outside and make sure the others are staying out of trouble", Fran said, "uh huh, get into more trouble is more like it". Dave put his hand over his heart and said, "Bella you wound me", he then winked at her and headed outside to join the others as the women sat down and watched the trio of children as they played in the floor.

A few minutes later Tracey looked up at Penelope and said, "mommy tan we go out and pway"?, Penelope said, "sure, just be careful, okay"?, Jack said, "don't worry aunt P, we'll watch her". Penelope said, "thanks Jackers", the women all grinned as they watched the kids walk out into the back yard and start chasing each other.

The women looked at each other and Penelope said, "we need to get everything started" and the others stood up and followed her into the kitchen. It was about half an hour later when they heard another knock at the door and Penelope said, "I'll get it" and dried her hands off and headed through to see who was knocking on the front door.

She pulled the door open and said, "yes, can I help you"?, the woman smiled and said, "yes, my name is Marsha Vanderpool and I'm your new caseworker here in Virginia, may I come in"?, Penelope said, "yes mam" and stepped back and motioned for her to come inside, as Marsha stepped inside she smiled and said, "you have a lovely home".

Penelope said, "thank you mam", Marsha said, "please call me Marsha" and Penelope smiled and said, "please call me Penelope" and Marsha said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope" as she held her hand out and the two women nervously shook hands.


	27. Chapter 27

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 27

Marsha followed Penelope as she said, "would you like me to show you around"?, Marsha said, "yes please" and Penelope said, "okay well this is the living room, Tracey loves this room, she loves the view of the backyard". Marsha said, "I can see why, it's beautiful Ms, Garcia, simply beautiful".

Fran walked out of the kitchen and said, "oh I didn't know we had company" and Penelope said, "Fran, this is Marsha Vanderpool she's Traceys case worker, she's here to check everything out". Fran smiled and shook hands and said, "it's nice to meet you Mrs. Vanderpool, I'm Fran Morgan Rossi, I'm Dereks mother and soon I'll be Penelopes mother-in-law".

Marsha smiled and said, "well congratulations Penelope", Penelope said, "thank you, thank you so much", Marsha said, "it looks like you're having a party, sorry to intrude". Fran said, "nonsense, we are having a little get together to celebrate our babies engagement and so that Tracey can meet her cousins Henry and Jack".

Tracey said, "cousins"?, Penelope said, "well as you know we all work for the FBI and apart from Fran and Dereks sisters we all work for the FBI, so we're not only a team but we're a family". Marsha stood there listening as Penelope said, "JJ and Em are like my sisters and Reid and Hotch are like my brothers and Dave, well he's like my father and I love them all with all of my heart".

Marsha smiled and said, "it sounds like you are all quite the family", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that we are", the other women walked out into the living room to see what was taking Penelope and Fran so long. JJ said, "ohhh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, we were just checking to make sure you were alright Garcie, you didn't come back".

Penelope said, "I'm fine Jayje", she looked at the others and said, "girlies this is Marsha Vanderpool she's Traceys case worker, she's here to do an inspection to make sure that everything is okay and safe for Tracey". She then pointed to JJ and said, "this is JJ Reid and this is Emily Hotchner and these two ladies are Dereks sisters Sarah and Desiree".

The women all shook hands with her and smiled and Marsha said, "it's nice to meet all of you", Penelope said, "the men and kids are out in the backyard if you would like to meet them before you continue your inspection"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, I'd like that" and Penelope said, "follow me" and Marsha smiled and nodded her head as she followed Penelope out into the backyard.

Derek looked up and saw Penelope walking out the back door with a woman closely following and he smiled and started walking toward her with Dave, Hotch and Reid right behind him. Derek smiled as Penelope said, "hotstuff this is Marsha Vanderpool, she's Traceys caseworker and she's here to do her inspection".

Derek said, "it's nice to meet you mam" and Marsha said, "please call me Marsha", Derek grinned and said, "nice to meet you Marsha and welcome to casa Morgan". Penelope said, "and this is Aaron Hotch Hotchner, Spencer Reid and David Rossi", they all shook hands and smiled at Marsha who smiled back at them.

Penelope said, "and this little lady right here is Tracey Kristina Moran", Marsha said, "she's beautiful", Penelope said, "she is, she's a sweetie for sure" and Marsha grinned and said, "and who are these two handsome little guys"?, Penelope said, "this is Jack Hotchner, he's Emily and Hotchs son and this little sweetheart is Henry Reid, he's JJ and Reids son, they just got to meet Tracey today and to say that they all hit it off is an understatement".

Marsha said, "well it was nice to meet all of you and I want to thank you for taking time to talk to me", Derek said, "you're very welcome Marsha and after your inspection is over would you like to join our celebration"?, Marsha smiled and said, "thank you, I would love too, that is if you're sure that you don't mind"?, Derek said, "not at all" as he winked at Penelope.

Penelope said, "alright then if you'll follow me we'll continue the tour of the house" and Marsha smiled and followed Penelope back inside to continue with the inspection


	28. Chapter 28

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 28

After Penelope was through showing Marsha around she smiled as she was asked, "Penelope, how long have you lived here"?, Penelope said, "last night was the first night but I hope that by the end of the week to be fully moved in here with my fiancée". Marsha nodded her head yes and smiled.

Tracey ran into the room with Reid and Penelope said, "hello my loves" and Reid laughed and said, "Garcia lunch is ready if you and Marsha would like to join us out in the backyard". Penelope said, "what about it Marsha would you like to join us"?, Marsha said, "I'd love too, thank you very much" as they followed Reid and Tracey back outside.

Over the next hour or so the family laughed, talked and ate and soon it was time for Marsha to head back to her office, she smiled and thanked everybody for inviting her and waved as she walked back inside the house with Derek and Penelope right behind her. As she opened the door she said, "todays visit went well Penelope, I see no problems with Traceys living conditions, I'll send my report in to the director".

Derek said, "so what happens now"?, Marsha said, "now you, Penelope and Tracey can get settled into your home and start your lives together and I'm sure you're going to be busy since you have a wedding to plan". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "and I can hardly wait to make this beautiful woman my wife".

Penelope smiled and said, "I feel the same way handsome, I can't wait to marry you", Marsha smiled down at Tracey and said, "it was nice to meet you Tracey". The little girl smiled and said, "fank you, nice to meet you too" as the little family stood there watching as Marsha headed down the sidewalk and climbed into her car.

After Marshas car disappeared out of sight Derek said, "well that sounded good", Penelope nodded her head and said, "it really did, it sounded like all of this will be over soon". Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you with all of my heart", he looked down when he felt Tracey tugging on his shirt.

He picked her up and said, "yes little one", Tracey looked at Derek and said, "wha bout me daddy"?, Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "daddy loves you too, you are my princess". She giggled and said, "momma, daddy said me a pwincess" and Penelope said, "yes, yes he did, you are mine and daddys beautiful little princess".

She squirmed in Dereks arms and said, "yayyyyyy, me pwincess, me gots to go tell Henwy and Jack", Derek put her down and then wrapped his arms around Penelope as they watched Tracey run outside. They laughed as she said, "mommy and daddy said me was a pwincess" and Reid said, "they did"? and Tracey said, "uh huh" and Reid picked her up and kissed her cheek and said, "well then hello princess Tracey",

Everybody smiled as Tracey put one hand on each side of Reids face and said, "I lub you unca weed", Reid said, "awwww and uncle Reid loves you too sweetheart". She threw her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder and patted his back and said, "poreber and eber"? and Reid said, "forever and ever".

JJ smiled and snapped a picture of Reid and Tracey, she walked over and said, "Henry and Jack are getting ready to have cookies, would you like some cookies"?, Tracey said, "yayyyyyyy cookies, me lubs cookies". Reid put her down and said, "well then go get some cookies" and the little family stood watching as Henry, Jack and Tracey crawled up in the swing beside Emily and Hotch and started eating their cookies.

Fran walked over to Derek and Penelope and said, "so how did Marsha say things went"?, Derek said, "so far so good momma, so far so good" and Fran grinned and said, "alright now that we've got that visit over, what comes next"?, Penelope said, "now we start planning our wedding", Fran rubbed her hands and said, "sounds good to me, I can't wait to have another daughter".

Penelope hugged Fran and said, "thank you Fran, that means the world to me" and Derek stood smiling as his mom and future bride walked over to join JJ, Emily and the other women to start making the wedding plans. Derek sighed and winked over at Penelope and mouthed the words "I love you", Penelope blew him a kiss and mouthed them back before turning her attention back to the wedding plans.

While the women were getting things started Derek and the other men sat and watched as the kids ate cookies and then started playing as they started chasing Clooney around the yard. Dave looked at Derek and said, "it looks like everything is falling into place son" and Derek said, "it is Dave, it truly is and soon I'm going to have the love of my life as my wife and we'll have our daughter and then everything will be perfect".

Hotch smiled and said, "if anybody deserves it Morgan it's you and Garcia", Derek smiled and said, "thanks bossman, that means a lot coming from you" as their attention then went back to the playing children.


	29. Chapter 29

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 29

Over the next few weeks started not only the planning of Derek and Penelpes wedding but Traceys birthday, her 4th birthday and they wanted to make sure that it was perfect. They were having a princess birthday party for her and she was getting to dress like her favorite princess Ariel and she was oh so excited for that.

Penelope was in the kitchen working on cookies for the party when she was hit with a wave of nausea, she looked around to make sure nobody was around before she grabbed some saltines out of the cabinet. She slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "easy little one, be good for mommy please" as she sat down at the table.

Derek walked into the kitchen and said, "you alright sweetness"?, she said, "yeah handsome, just tired", he kissed the top of her head and said, "we have a very excited princess out there in the back yard". Penelope said, "I don't doubt it, she's been excited all day handsome" and Derek said, "I hope that today is everything she wants it to be".

He grabbed a platter and said, "I better head back outside, you sure you're okay"?, she said, "positive angel, positive", he leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "I love you". She winked at him and said, "I love you to Adonis", he winked at her and turned around and headed back outside.

She had just found out a few hours earlier that she was indeed pregnant, she couldn't wait to tell Derek and the others but today was Tracey's day and she wanted it to be perfect for her. She took a sip of water and said, "now how to tell you"?, JJ walked into the room and said, "tell who what Garcie"?, Penelope said, "nothing gumdrop, nothing".

JJ looked at her friend and said, "you alright, you're looking pretty pale there"?, Penelope said, "I'm okay, just a little nauseated", JJ smiled and said, "and you've been tired a lot lately, does this mean what I'm thinking it means"?, Penelope put her finger to her lips and said, "pleaseeeeeee don't say anything Jayje, I just found out this morning".

JJ said, "I won't tell I promise" as she hugged her friend, Penelope said, "I can't wait to tell Derek but today is Traceys day", JJ said, "ahhhhhh, so have you thought of a way to tell him tonight"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "hmmmm, maybe Jayje, maybe" as she took another sip of water.

About half an hour later Derek said, "alright birthday girl are you ready"?, Tracey rubbed her hands together and said, "weady daddy" as she climbed up into her chair. In font of her was a huge cake that was lovingly made by Fran. The cake looked like a castle, Ariels castle and as Tracey looked at it she couldn't help but smile.

Ariel beamed with happiness as everybody sung happy birthday to her and when they were finished she leaned in and closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing out her candles. Penelope stepped forward and started cutting the cake, she put the first piece down in front of Tracey as Derek then cut cake for the others.

Tracey took a bite and said, "nummyyyyy", she looked up at Fran and said, "fank you nana Fwan", Fran kissed the little girl on top of the head and said, "you're very welcome baby". The family smiled as they all spent the next hour laughing and eating cake, ice cream, sandwiches, chips and drinking their sodas and punch.

As the gifts were handed to Tracey she smiled, the first gift was from Reid, JJ and Henry, she opened the box to reveal a huge castle, a castle that looked just like her birthday cake. Tracey said, "awighttttttt", she looked up at Derek and said, "wook daddy, it's wike my birfey day cake".

Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "it sure is, now what are you suppose to say to uncle Reid, aunt JJ and Henry"?, Tracey looked at them and said, "fank you soooooooooo much, I lub it". Reid grinned and said, "we're glad you like it sweetie" as everybody smiled on.

The next gift was from Hotch, Emily and Jack, as she opened it she said, "wowwwwwwww", Derek helpled her pull out a Ariel doll, a doll that was as tall as Tracey was. Emily said, "do you like it princess"?, Tracey smiled and said, "I do, fank you aunt Emiwy, unca Awwon and Jack".

Hotch said, "you're welcome Tracey", next gift was from Dave and Fran, she opened the box and picked up some tickets and she looked up at Dave and said, "what's dis nonno"?, Dave grinned and said, "these little one are tickets". She said, "tickets, tickets for what"? he said, "tickets to take you to Disney Land".

Tracey jumped up and said, "weally, weally"?, Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "yes really, we're all going to Disney Land, I have tickets and have made arrangements for everybody to go". Derek said, "what do you say to nonno and nana Fran"?, she hugged him tight and said, "fank you, fank you, fank you".

Fran laughed and said, "you're welcome honey, so very very welcome", Penelope said, "their is one more gift and this one is from me and daddy", Tracey looked up at them and smiled. Derek said, "take daddy's hand", Tracey put her little hand in his and he helped her down out of her seat and led her and the others to the end of the yard.

She saw a huge papered area and said, "what's dat daddy"?, Derek said, "pull right here", she pulled and the paper ripped and she said, "yayyyyyyyyyy, my twee house, I gots a twee house". She looked at Henry and Jack and said, "wanna pway in da twee house wif me"?, both little boys nodded their heads yes and smiled as they ripped the rest of the paper off and ran inside.

Penelope said, "do you like it"?, she ran back out and hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "I lubs it, fank you, fank you", they kissed her on top of the head and then Derek put her down and said, "we're glad you like it princess". Penelope said, "go play" and she clapped her hands and ran back inside to join Jack and Henry as the adults sat back down and started talking about

the trip to Disney Land.


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter contains sexual content

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 30

A couple of hours later JJ and Reid walked over to Derek and Penelope and JJ said, "would it be okay if Tracey stays overnight with us, that way the kids can have a slumber party". Derek said, "it's okay with me, what about you baby girl"?, Penelope said, "sure, sounds good, that is if Tracey wants to sleep over".

Reid leaned down and said, "would the birthday girl like to sleep over at our house and have a slumber party with Henry and Jack, we can build a fort in the dining room to sleep in". Tracey said, "pwease daddy, pwease mommy, pweaseeeee"? and Derek said, "okay baby, let's go get your bag packed" and the little girl clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyy" as they headed toward the stairs.

Penelope leaned over and said, "thanks Jayje", JJ said, "any time Garcie, any time", Reid grinned and whispered, "I take it that Morgan doesn't know that you're pregnant yet"?, JJ held up her hands and said, "I swear I didn't tell him anything". Penelope looked at Reid and he said, "profiler, remember"?, Penelope hugged him tight and said, "I do so love you boy wonder".

Reid laughed and said, "I love you too Garcia", Derek and Tracey walked back downstairs with her overnight bag in his hand and he said, "heyyyyyyyy, get your own woman". Reid wrapped his arm around JJ and said, "I've got my woman thank you very much" and Derek said, "thanks for everything guys, Tracey had an amazing birthday".

Hotch smiled as he walked over and said, "we had fun and it's not everyday that our princess turns four years old now is it"? and Tracey said, "dats wright uncle Awwon". Derek and Penelope hugged their daughter and smiled as she waved and said, "nigh, nigh, I lub you", Derek said, "good night baby girl, we love you too".

As the Reids and Jack walked out the front door Emily, Aaron, Dave, Fran and the girls closely followed, after saying their goodbyes to Derek and Penelope they all headed toward their cars. Derek shut and locked the door and then pulled his beautiful fiancée into his arms and said, "I love you so much".

She ran her finger down his chest and said, "why don't you turn the lights off and then come upstairs and show me how much you love me", he kissed her lips and said, 'I believe I can do that". As she walked away he swatted her butt and said, "I hate to see you go but I love it when you walk away", she laughed and said, "hurry up handsome, I'll be waiting" as she turned around and continued on her way up the stairs.

When he walked into the room a few minutes later Penelope was still in the bathroom, she was nervous, what if Derek wasn't happy about the baby, what if he wasn't ready to be a daddy to another child, what if he thinks Tracey is enough for now"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "calm down Garcie, he loves you and he's going to love this baby".

She stroked her stomach and said, "well baby, here goes everything" and opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom that she shared with her hotstuff. He said, "babyyyyy, you look amazing" as he stalked closer to her, she said, "I have a surprise for you handsome", he said, "ohhhh you know how much I love surprises",

Penelope nodded her head and said, "well then handsome, undress me", he said, "your wish is my command", as he slid the thin black lace nightie from her body he stepped back as he saw something written on her stomach in washable marker. He said, "I'LL SEE YOU SOON DADDY".

Derek said, "wait, what"?, he looked up at her and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said ,"really, I found out this morning", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you". He dropped to his knees and said, "and daddy loves you little one" as he gently kissed her stomach.

She said, "what was this about you showing me just how much you love me"?, he said, "ohhhhh I'm gonna show you alright but before I do, how far along are you"? she sighed happily and said, "9 weeks handsome, I'm 9 weeks along". He said, "I love you so much" he then claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss" as they fell back on the bed wrapped in each others arms.

Their moans and groans quickly filled the room as they worked together to give each other a very explosive release, each kiss, each thrust, each touch, everything was perfect, so filled with love. As he slid in and out of her he couldn't believe it, he was going to be a daddy to two children, Tracey and whoever the little one growing inside his soon-to-be wife turned out to be.

About 45 minutes later Derek smiled against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard, deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you" and then collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms

They laid like that for a few minutes before the sound of soft snoring was coming from the exhausted couple


	31. Chapter 31

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 31

Over the next 3 weeks as the final touches were put on the wedding of Derek and Penelope, the bride was getting more and more nervous, she was worried that her wedding dress wasn't going to fit. Derek smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "you could be dressed in a garbage bag and I would think you were the sexiest woman in the world".

She laughed and said, "love blinds you handsome", he said, "you always have been and always will be the sexiest woman in the world to me and you being 12 weeks pregnant with our child only makes you more beautiful". She sighed and said, "but seriously, what if I can't fit into my dress"?, Derek said, "we're suppose to get married tomorrow so you will be able to fit into your dress, don't worry, don't stress yourself".

He leaned in and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, they pulled apart to the sound of JJ clearing her throat, Derek said, "hey Jayje, to what do we owe this visit"?, JJ said, "don't play innocent with me Derek Morgan, you know why we're here". Penelope said, "are we really doing that"?, Fran walked into the room and said, "yes, honey, we are doing that".

'Dave walked into the room and said, "son turn loose of your future bride, it's time for them to leave", Derek said, "leave, why can't we just stay here tonight, I'm sure that" and Fran said, "Derek Michael Morgan don't give me no lip, now kiss your girl and then let her go but don't worry you'll be seeing her again soon".

Penelope sighed and said, "I love you hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you too", he slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "and daddy loves you to little one". Reid walked into the room and said, "Jack and Henry are set up in the family room, they are watching movies".

JJ said, "Tracey is going to be with us and the boys are staying here with you sooooooo don't do anything that you don't want to get back to us boys" and Derek laughed and said, "I make no promises". Penelope ran her hand down his chest and said, "be good handsome and I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be the fat one in the white dress".

Derek said, "you're beautiful and carrying our child inside you so I don't want to hear you call yourself fat again sweetness", she said, "and if you do"?, he said, "I'll put you over my knee and spank you". She laughed and said, "I do love you Derek Morgan", he said, "and I do love you Penelope Garcia".

Emily stepped forward and said, "and we love all of you but we're outta here" as she took Penelope by the hand and pulled her from the living room. Derek followed them to the door and said, "good night baby", she said, "good night my love, sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow", he said, "that you will gorgeous, that you will".

Tracey said, "nigh nigh daddy", he picked her up and said, "good night princess, take care of mommy for me okay"?, she said, "I will daddy, I pomise", he said, "good girl" and then kissed her cheek before putting her down. The women were going to be eating pizza and watching movies while the men grilled steaks and talked about the honeymoon.

The evening passed by fast and soon an exhausted bride-to-be was ready for bed, Fran and Dave had pushed 3 king sized beds together so that the girls could all sleep in the same room, Tracey giggled and called it a slumber party with mommy and she had a wonderful time laughing with everybody.

Around midnight Penelope yawned and said, ."well girlies this oracle is gonna try to get some sleep", Emily said, "good night PG", Penelope said, "good night EP" and everybody laughed and then a few minutes later the only noise that could be heard was the sound of snoring coming from the women.

Meanwhile across town the men were sitting in the backyard talking, Derek couldn't wait to marry his baby girl, he couldn't wait to call her his wife because he had dreamed of that since the day he met her. The first night of their honeymoon was going to be spent in the honeymoon suite of the Hilton, then they would head to Disney world with the rest of the family but of course Derek couldn't promise that they would step foot out of their room because he didn't know if he could keep his hands off of his girl.

When they laid down a few hours later Derek sighed and said, "soon sweetness, soon" and then rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, he knew the sooner he fell asleep the sooner he would be seeing his baby girl again. As he drifted off to sleep he did so with a huge smile on his face because he knew soon the sole owner of his heart would soon be his wife.


	32. Chapter 32

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 32

The next morning Penelope opened her eyes and smiled, she smiled because today she was marrying the love of her life, the man of her dreams, her chocolate Adonis Derek Michael Morgan. As she was getting ready to sit up she heard a knock at her door, she sighed happily and said, "come in" and the door opened up to reveal the girls standing there.

Penelope said, "come in beautiful ladies", as they walked into the room Tracey jumped up on the bed and said, "mowning mommy", Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "good morning to you to princess, did you sleep good"?, the little girl nodded her head yes and said, "uh huh".

Fran said, "what about you dear, did you sleep okay"?, Penelope said, "I did, I slept amazingly well, I had dreams of my chocolate Adonis all night long and". JJ laughed and said, "we have a child in the room Garcie", Emily giggled and said, "yeah so keep it G rated PG" and everybody laughed.

Sarah said, "momma thought that you might not be to hungry this morning so knowing that you would need something on your stomach she fixed your favorite chocolate muffins". Penelope said, "Fran you are spoiling me", Fran handed her the tray and said, "you deserve to be spoiled, especially today" and Penelope grinned as she picked up a muffin and took a bite.

She looked around the room and said, "ohhhh this is delicious, please, please eat and enjoy with me", everybody smiled and reached onto the plate and removed muffin after muffin as they enjoyed a nice quiet breakfast with the soon-to-be bride. Across town at casa Morgan Derek was walking down the stairs when Henry said, "daddy unca Dewek is up".

Reid walked into the room and said, "thanks buddy" as he handed Derek a cup of coffee, Derek said, "thanks pretty boy" as he took a sip of the coffee and plopped down on the couch beside Reid and Henry. Derek looked around and said, "where is everybody"?, just as Reid was opening his mouth to tell him they all walked into the living room with donuts and muffins in their hands.

Jack handed Derek one and said, "here uncle Derek, it's your favorite", Derek smiled and said, "thanks Jackers" and he said, "no problem uncle Derek" as he sat down beside Henry and started eating his donut. Dave looked at his step son and said, "how are you holding up this morning son"?, Derek said, "so far so good".

Hotch said, "don't worry by the time we get you to the church you're going to be a nervous wreck" and Derek said, "thank you so much for that Hotch" and Reid laughed and said, "I'm sure we all remember how nervous I was on the day I married JJ, or what about the day that Hotch married Em".

Dave threw his head back and laughed and said, "and don't forget how nervous I was on the day I married your mother", Derek laughed and said, "you wouldn't have thought that a man that had been married three times before would get so nervous". Dave said, "it was different with your mom, everything is different with Bella, she is an amazing woman that only deserves the best" and Derek said, "truer words have never been spoken Rossi".

About an hour later Hotch said, "alright it's almost time to head to the church", Derek said, "I need to go grab my tux" and Reid said, "no need, it's already in the car with our clothes". Derek said, "thank you all so much for everything you've done to help me and baby girl, I don't know what we would have done without you".

Dave smiled and said, "we're a family son and that's what family does", Derek said, "I'm a lucky, lucky man because I have an amazing family" and Reid said, "true dat dude, true dat" and then everybody started laughing as they got up and headed toward the front door anxiously wanting to start the day that has been coming for years.

Penelope sighed and said, "what time is it girlies"?, Sarah said, "ohhh it's almost time to head to the church so you need to get up and put some clothes on and we'll be waiting on you downstairs". Penelope threw the covers back and said, "I'll be down in a few minutes", they nodded their heads and smiled as they walked out into the hall and headed toward the staircase.

Penelope smiled and said, "today I marry the love of my life and I can't wait", she looked down at her engagement ring and said, "soon my love, soon" and then walked over and pulled her clothes from bag and headed toward the bathroom to get showered and changed so that she could marry her best friend, her angel fish, her Derek.


	33. Chapter 33

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 33

At the church the women were in the bridal chambers with Penelope while the men were in the other part of the church with a very nervous and comical groom. Reid was watching as Derek paced back and forth across the room, he said, "Morgan if you don't stop pacing you're going to have to redo the floor".

Derek looked up and said, "huh, what"?, Dave laughed and said, "son it's going to be alright, soon you'll be watching her as she walks up the aisle to you". Derek said, "what if she changes her mind, what if she doesn't want to marry me, what if she doesn't love me the way I love her, what if" and Hotch said, "Morgan calm down, take a deep breath and just calm down",

Reid laughed and shook his head and said, "she's not going to change her mind, she does want to marry you and she loves you with all of her heart just like you love her with all of yours". Derek said, "thanks pretty boy, I guess I kinda freaked out there for a second", Reid said, "it's alright, you're just nervous and trust me when I say nerves are perfectly normal" and as Derek looked around the room he was met with the smiling faces of Dave and Hotch who were nodding their heads in agreement.

In the bridal suite Penelope said, "do you think he still wants to marry me, what if he's changed his mind, what if he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with me anymore, what if" and Sarah said, "good Lord woman, will you calm down, he loves you, he's in love with you and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you".

Desi said, "I've never seen my brother like this before, I guess that's because he's never been in love like this before", Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "I'm sorry guys I don't know where all of this is coming from". The woman all looked at her and in unison said, "PREGNANCY HORMONES".

Penelope said, "I still can't believe that we're having a baby, that soon we will have two beautiful children", Tracey ran over to her mommy and said, "mommy does me wook otay"?, Penelope said, "you look like a little princess". Tracey said, "wike a pwincess"?, and Penelope said, "yep, just like a little princess, like mommy and daddys little princess" and a huge smile covered Traceys little face.

Fran said, "now you remember what you're suppose to do, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, me walks up to daddy dwopping fwower petals on da fwoor and den I stand in fwont of aunt Emiwy and aunt JJ and watch mommy walk up to daddy" and Fran kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said, "that's perfect little one, perfect".

Emily said, "Jack and Henry are so excited that they are part of the wedding", JJ said, "Henry couldn't stop talking about it yesterday, he was so happy that he got to be ring bearer just like Jack". Penelope said, "I had to have all three of my babies in this wedding for it to be perfect".

Their attention then turned to the door when they heard somebody knock and then heard Daves voice saying, "are you almost ready kitten, it's time"?, Sarah opened the door and said, "come in Dave, she's ready, nervous but ready". Dave laughed and said, "well if it makes her feel any better Derek is just as nervous as she is" as he stepped into the room and stood smiling as he looked at Penelope.

Fran and the others kissed Penelope on the cheek and Fran said, "we're going to go on in and get our seats", JJ said, "and me, Em and Tracey will meet you at the doors to the church". Penelope nodded her head and said, "we'll be there in a couple of minutes girlies" and they all smiled and disappeared out into the hall, leaving Dave and Penelope alone.

Dave said, "kitten you look amazing", Penelope said, "thanks papa bear", Dave said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope grinned and said ,"I've been ready for this day since the first time I saw him". Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we get this party started then"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall papa bear, we shall" as they walked out of the bridal suite and walked up to join the others so they could finally get this wedding started.


	34. Chapter 34

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 34

Derek, Hotch and Reid stood watching the back of the church as the doors opened and the music started, they watched as Jack and Henry started making their way up the aisle carrying Derek and Penelopes wedding bands on two light blue pillows. When they got to the front of the church they walked over and stood in front of their dads.

Emily was next to start making her way up the aisle, she looked so beautiful in her light peach dress, the smile on her face was priceless as she looked at her husband. He winked at her and she bit down on her bottom lip and then winked at him as she took her place in the front of the church.

Next was JJ, she too looked stunning in her peach dress, as she slowly made her way to the front of the church she smiled and glanced at her husband who's smile matched hers. Once she made it to the front of the church she stood beside Emily and then their attention turned back to the doors of the church where Tracey made her entrance.

She looked so beautiful in her pink dress, she was carrying a white basket and it was filled with dark red rose petals, she slowly made her way up the aisle taking great pleasure in dropping the petals onto the carpet. When she made it to the front of the church she smiled and waved at her daddy, who quickly waved and smiled back at the adorable four year old.

The music changed to the wedding march and everybody stood up and turned to face the back of the church, Penelope and Dave started slowly making their way up the aisle. Penelope clung to Dave and smiled as she couldn't keep her eyes off of Derek, he looked so handsome in his tux and as she walked closer and closer to the front she couldn't wait to become Mrs. Derek Morgan.

When they got to the front of the church Dave stopped and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look stunning kitten", he then put her hand in Dereks and walked over and stood beside Fran and the girls. The minister smiled and said, "you may be seated" and after everybody started he took a deep breath and readied to continue.

As he looked around the room he said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia", Derek gently squeezed her hand and smiled lovingly at her as his heart raced faster and faster.

The minister said, "who gives this woman to be wed to this man"?, Dave stood up and said, "I do" and then sat back down beside his wife and smiled as the ceremony continued. He looked at the very nervous bride and groom and smiled, he said, "marriage isn't an institution to be entered into lightly but reverently and wholeheartedly".

He then looked at the couple and asked for the rings, Henry and Jack stepped forward and held out their pillows, the minister took the rings off of the pillows and smiled down at the little boys and said, "thank you". They said, "you're welcome" in unison and then back up and stood in front of their fathers again.

After a short prayer he looked at the bride and groom and said, "I understand that you have writing your own vows, is this correct"?, Derek and Penelope said, "it is" in unison. The minister handed Derek Penelopes ring and said, "Derek put this ring onto her finger and then recite your vows to her".

He took the ring and nervously slid it onto her finger, he took a deep breath and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the love of my life, you are the other part of my heart, you complete me". Penelope looked at him lovingly as he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, loving me and being loved by me".

Derek smiled as he said, "I look forward to our lives together, to many many years of happiness, love and joy as we raise our beautiful family", he felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he said, "I can't wait to watch our grandchildren grow up with you, the woman that has owned my heart since the first day we met sitting by my side".

The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she reached out and shakily took the ring and put it onto his finger. She smiled and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are my best friend, the love of my life, my guiding light, the father of my children, my everything and today you become my husband".

I can't wait to grow old with you by my side loving me as we share lifes joys and battles, just know that here in front of our family and friends I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long as we both shall live". The minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", he grinned and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft but oh so passionate kiss, they pulled and the minister smiled and took a deep breath as he readied to speak.

He looked out at the newlyweds family and friends and said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", the sounds of hands clapping and shouts of congratulations filled the air as Derek pulled his new bride into another passionate kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 35

Derek and Penelope smiled as they walked into the reception hall, as they stepped through the door they were met by the sounds of hands clapping and cheers and the sound of the DJ saying, "let's give it up for the newlyweds". Derek pulled his wife into his arms and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "I love you too Mr. Morgan" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Fran smiled happily as she watched her son and daughter-in-law, Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look happy Bella". She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm so happy and do you know why"?, Dave said, "because you're married to me"?, she giggled and said, "well yes that too but I'm happy because my children and family are happy", Dave grinned and said, "I love you Mrs. Rossi", she winked at him and said, "I love you too Mr. Rossi" as she turned in his arms and kissed him.

They pulled apart to the sound of the DJ saying, "we're going to start with the first dance of the bride and groom", Derek smiled and said, "shall we wife"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "yes we shall husband" as he led her to the center of the room and pulled her closer to him.

As the music started she said, "awwwwww, handsome, you remembered"?, he said, "of course I did, I do listen to you when you talk ya know"?, she said, "that I do my love, that I do" as they started dancing their way across the room to Lady by Kenn Rogers. Their family and friends watched on for a few minutes before the floor quickly became full of happy dancing couples.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I can't believe that you're finally mine", she said, "I've always been yours handsome, just waiting for you to realize it and stake your claim". He kissed her lips and said, "well now your mine and you will be mine forever and ever sweetness", she grinned and said, "forever is a great place to start", she then leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his.

As the reception continued the family laughed, talked and ate as a family, everything was perfect, everything from the flowers to the food to the still uncut wedding cake, everything was perfect. Fran smiled as she stood between her son and daughter-in-law and said, "it's time for you newlyweds to cut the cake".

Penelope said, "alright then let's get to cutting" and Derek laughed as he took his bride by the hand and led her to the table, they stood in front of the cake and each put a hand on the knife and as the knife slid down through the cake Penelope turned her head to the side and gently kissed her husbands lips.

When they pulled apart they put the piece of cake onto a saucer and then turned to face each other and everybody watched and weren't disappointed as Derek and Penelope took a bite of their cake and then smashed the rest of it all over each others faces. Pictures snapped and hands clapped as they watched the newlyweds laugh as they licked and kissed the icing off of each others faces.

Derek smiled and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you handsome" as she kissed his lips, when they pulled apart she said, "I think it's time that you danced with our daughter, don't you"?, he said, "that I do" as he cleaned the rest of the icing off of his face before making his way over to Tracey.

He got down in front of her and said, "princess, would you like to dance with daddy"?, Tracey smiled and nodded her head yes and said, "yeahhhhhhhhh daddy" as she jumped into his arms. He carried her to the center of the floor and put her down and said, "now stand on daddy's feet", Tracey climbed onto the top of Dereks feet and grinned as she looked up at her daddy.

Picture after picture was snapped as the father/daughter dance continued, while Derek was dancing with Tracey Penelope was dancing with Henry and Jack. As the dancing continued Penelope danced with Reid, Hotch and Dave while Derek danced with Fran, his sisters, JJ and Emily before pulling his wife back into his arms.

As the celebration continued Derek and Penelope sat wrapped in each others arms stealing kisses, when they pulled apart Penelope leaned in and whispered, "I think we need to get out of here, I want to be alone with my sexy husband". Derek said, "and I want to be alone with my goddess of a wife".

He kissed her lips and said, "let's go say our goodbyes and then we'll head out", she nodded her head yes and said, "sounds good to me" as they stood up and made their way over to their family. A few minutes later the goodbyes were done and the happy couple were running toward their car and being chased by their family who was tossing birdseed at them as they exited the reception hall.

Tracey stood smiling and waving at her mommy and daddy as their car pulled away from the curb, JJ said, "you ready to help clean up and then head back to our house"?, Tracey said, "we gonna hab anower sweepober"?, JJ said, "we sure are and then tomorrow we're heading to Disney World" and Tracey clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyy Mickey Mowseeeeee" and JJ held out her hand and said, "that's right you'll get to see Mickey and Minnie and sooooo many others".

Tracey grinned and said, "wets go aunt JJ, wets go" and JJ laughed and said, "alright let's go, let's go" as they made their way back inside to finish the clean up before heading home for another sleep over before the family all headed out for their trip to Disney Land.


	36. Chapter 36

This chapter contains sexual content

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 36

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope stumble into the honeymoon suite, clothes went flying everywhere and soon they were falling back on the bed naked and wrapped in each others arms. Dereks lips were on hers and they were kissing every available inch of skin, he just couldn't get close enough to her.

She pulled him down to her and said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby girl" as he quickly climbed between her creamy thighs. As he slid inside her they both moaned and gasped in pleasure, The room quickly filled with their moans and groans of pleasure.

They worked together, building each other up for a very passionate and explosive release, Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks body and moaned his name over and over as his pace quickened. She raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her husband.

She smiled and thought, "my husband, I'll never tire of hearing that or saying it", she was pulled back down to earth as she felt Dereks lips on the side of her neck. He was gently kissing, licking, sucking and biting, he wanted to let her know that she wasn't the only one that could mark a body, he was doing his best to mark her in as many places as possible.

Derek took his time kissing his way from the curve of her neck back up to her perfect, luscious lips, as their lips touched it was like their bodies started tingling. Penelope arched her back and moaned Dereks name as he pounded into her over and over with each thrust bringing them closer to bliss.

Seconds later Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard, deep thrusts later they both moaned each others name as bliss rolled over them both. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "that was, that was completely amazing baby girl".

Penelope said, "making love to you seemed so different that time", Derek smiled at her and kissed her lips gently and said, "that's because it was our first time as husband and wife sweetness". She looked at him and said, "so this isn't a dream, we're really married", he said, "we're really married, it wasn't a dream baby girl".

She smiled and said, "I love you so much", Derek said, "I love you to baby girl, you are my world", she rolled over onto her back and pulled him with her and as their lips touched one kiss turned into two and two into four and soon they were in the middle of another round of passionate lovemaking.

They made love several times that night and finally gave in to exhaustion as the sun was starting to come up, Derek smiled at her and whispered, "I love you" as his eyes closed. She yawned and said, "I love you to handsome", she then cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes and soon joined him in sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 37

The newlyweds woke up when Dave called to make sure they were up, they quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to meet the others for breakfast before everybody headed toward the Rossi jet for their trip to Disney World. The kids were all three so excited, they couldn't wait to meet Mickey Mouse, that's all they talked about on the flight.

Derek and Penelope sat hugged up and stealing kisses, they had enjoyed the first night of their honeymoon and couldn't wait for the second night but first they needed to spend the day with their family at Disney. Fran and Dave were going to keep Tracey in the room with them so that Derek and Penelope could have some alone time.

Once the jet landed they headed straight to the hotel to put their things up before heading the few blocks to see what the kids had been wanting to see since they left home, Mickey Mouse. When they walked through the gate and started walking Tracey spotted Mickey mouse right off, she stated squealing "MICKEY, MICKEY".

Derek and Penelope were all smiles and snapped picture after picture of Tracey hugging Mickey, then several pictures of Henry and Jack with Mickey, to say the three kids were excited was an understatement. Fran smiled as she watched her family all laughing and having a wonderful time.

As the day continued Tracey, Jack and Henry rode ride after ride together, it was like the three of them were impossible to separate, they even fell asleep together in the car on the way back to the hotel. By the time the family had enjoyed a delicious meal and got the kids tucked into bed it was all Derek and Penelope could do to make it back to their room before they were all over each other again.

They made love against the wall before they could even make it to their bedroom, they after making love in their bed they headed to the bathroom where they made love again in the shower. By the time they finally made it back to the bed they were both exhausted and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms a few minutes later.

The next morning they met a very excited Tracey in the dining room and all she could talk about was wanting to ride the merry-go-round with her mommy and daddy. Derek and Penelope happily agreed because they loved spending time with their daughter, especially since she was having so much fun.

Everybody stopped around 1:00 for lunch and long enough for the adults to get their second wind before they all headed back out to enjoy more of the park. By the time they made it back to the hotel everybody ate dinner together and then headed back to their rooms for the night.

The rest of the vacation/birthday trip/honeymoon flew by but by the time everybody headed back to Virginia they were definitely ready to get back home and their normal lives.


	38. Chapter 38

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 38

The next several months flew by and Penelope was now 7 1/2 months pregnant and enjoying every second of her pregnancy, her life with Derek and Tracey was going great and with her being so far along in her pregnancy she was now working part time and working at home in the office that Derek had fixed for her. They were still waiting on news of Traceys adoption but everything was still moving ahead, slowly ahead.

The team was currently away on a case but Derek decided to stay home with his wife, he just had a feeling that she was going to need him and it didn't take much to persuade Hotch to let him stay home this time. Penelope, however was a little annoyed that her husband stayed home because she knew that the team could definitely use him on this case.

She was currently doing searches for her team of superheroes, she was waiting on the results to come when she felt a set of hands massaging her shoulders, she moaned and said, "you've really got to stop that because my husband is home and he's a very sexy and jealous man".

Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "it would pay him to be, you are a sexy sexy goddess and shouldn't be left alone", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that feels soooo good". Derek said, "the massage or my kisses"?, she said, "both" and he laughed before continuing to kiss her creamy skin.

Penelope said, "where is Tracey"?, Derek said, "she's watching Nemo", Penelope said, "again"?, Derek said, "what can I say she loves that movie", Penelope said, "I can't say I blame her it's a great movie". Derek kept massaging Penelopes shoulders until he heard Tracey say, "daddy da mail is waying in da fwoor".

Derek said, "thank you princess", she giggled and then started watching her movie again, Derek said, "I'll be right back", Penelope said, "sure thing angel fish" as her computers started to ping. She said, "ohhhhh you are a sneaky unsub aren't you"?, she hit a button on her phone and seconds later heard Reids voice saying, "that was fast Garcia".

Penelope said, "I have something big for you" and Hotch said, "what did you find"?, Penelope said, "it seems that all of our victims have one thing in common sir" and Hotch said, "and what is that one thing"?, Penelope said, "they all had their cars towed in by the same towing company, Maddens Towing Company".

Hotch said, "can you send us a" and Penelope said, "it's already been sent, be careful my heores", Reid said, "always Garcia" and she sighed and ended the call. She got ready to stand up and was hit with a pain that started in her side and went all the way around to her back.

She winced and said, "easy little one, take it easy on mommy, okay"?, Derek walked into the room and said, "it's here, it's here" and Penelope said, "the adoption papers"? and he said, "yeah they are finally here" as he handed over the envelope to her. She smiled as she read, "TRACEY KRISTINA MORGAN".

She then looked up at Derek and said, "she's finally ours hotstuff, she's finally ours", Derek helped her to her feet and kissed her lips gently and said, "are you ready to tell her"?, Penelope said, "more than ready" as they intertwined fingers and headed toward the living room to tell their daughter the good news.

When Derek and Penelope walked into the room she looked up from the television and smiled, Derek said, "baby, me and mommy have something to tell you" and Tracey sat up on the couch. Penelope sat down beside her and said, "do you see these papers"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Derek said, "these papers say that we are your mommy and daddy and nobody can ever take you away from us", she smiled and said, "weally daddy, neber eber"?, Derek picked up the little girl and said, "never ever" and she squealed and wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Penelope stood up and said, "ohhhhhh nooooooo" and Derek looked at her and said, "what's wrong sweetness"?, she said, "either I've peed on myself or my water just broke". Derek said, "you still have 6 weeks left", she said, "don't tell me, tell that to the baby" and he put Tracey down and said, "alright let's get you to the hospital".

Penelope said, "first we need to get me changed and then call your mom and then head to the hospital", he nodded his head and said, "right, right" as he took his wife by the hand and said, "come on princess" as he looked over his shoulder at his daughter and they started up the stairs to get Penelope ready to head to the hospital.


	39. Chapter 39

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 39

An hour later Derek was by his wifes side holding her hand through contraction after contraction, he would kiss the top of her head and her forehead and tell her how much he loved her as she would rest. The doctor looked up at her and said, "alright Penelope on the next contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you too".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "o o okay" as she felt the contraction starting to hit, she grabbed Dereks hand and said, "I love you", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl, so so much". She moaned and screamed as she pushed and pushed.

She didn't stop pushing until the cries of her baby filled the room, the doctor smiled and said, "you did a great job Penelope, great job" as she started cleaning off the baby. She looked at Derek and said, "would you like to cut the cord daddy"?, Derek beamed with pride and said, "yes, yes".

Penelope tiredly watched as Derek cut between the clamps, the doctor then wrapped the baby up and said, "here you go mommy, your son is perfect", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "son, she said son". Derek kissed her gently on the lips and then kissed their sons head and said, "welcome to the world Hank Spencer Morgan".

Penelope smiled at her son and then back at her husband and said, "look what we did handsome, he's perfect", Derek said, "he's just like his momma that's why". She laughed and said, "once again love has blinded you hands" and then she said, "this can't be right", the doctor said, "are you alright Penelope"?, Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "I'm having another contrac contraction".

The doctor took the baby and handed it back to the nurse and said, "let me check and see" and she raised the sheet and said, "Penelope you're crowning, you're crowning". Penelope said, "h h how can that be"?, the doctor said, "sometimes with twins the smaller twin will hide behind the larger twin and that's what 's happened in this case".

Penelope grabbed Dereks hand and said, "twins handsome, twins" as the doctor said, "push Penelope, push" and Penelope pushed and pushed and several contractions later the cries of baby girl Morgan filled the room. Penelope collapsed against the pillows and said, "a girl, we have a girl and a boy handsome".

Derek said, "well then little one I guess you are Hannah Francine Morgan", Penelope said, "awwwww Hank Spencer and Hannah Francine Morgan, welcome to the family". Derek snapped a picture and sent it along with the headline, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY HANK SPENCER AND HANNAH FRANCINE MORGAN".

It didn't take long before they were getting responses from the team like "CONGRATS THEY'RE GORGEOUS" and "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY HANK AND HANNAH" and Emily and JJ promised to spoil them both rotten and they were going to start as soon as they got home.

About an hour later Fran walked into the room with Tracey and Derek said, "come over princess and meet your baby brother and sister" and Tracey grinned and walked over to Derek. She looked down at the baby in his arms and Derek said, "what do you think of your baby brother"?, she said, "he's widdle daddy".

Derek said, "when you were born you were this little too", she scrunched her nose and said, "weally"?, and Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes really". Penelope said, "and this is your little sister" and Fran lifted the little girl up and put her on the bed beside Penelope and Tracey said, "her widdle to momma".

Penelope said, "don't worry they will start growing soon", Tracey said, "what her name momma"?, Penelope said, "her name is Hannah Francine Morgan" and Fran said, "oh honey I'm honored, so so honored". Derek said, "and your baby brothers name is Hank Spencer Morgan" and Fran said, "baby boy your father would be so proud and honored that you named your son after him".

Derek said, "we wanted to give them strong names and you, pops and pretty boy are three of the strongest people in the world", Fran kissed her son on the cheek and smiled. Tracey grinned and said, "hi Hank Spencew Mowgan and Hannah Fwancine Mowgan, I'm youwe big sister Twacey Kwistina Mowgan and I lub you soooooo much".

Derek, Penelope and Fran smiled down at the little girl as all of her attention was on the twins

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	40. Chapter 40

Rescuing Of Innocence-Ch 40

Epilogue- 15 Years Later

Tracey Kristina Morgan sighed happily as she stood looking at herself in the full mirror, she was a few minutes away from marrying the love of her life Jack Hotchner. She was now 19 years old and a college graduate thanks to all of the help of her uncle Spencer and her very proud mommy.

Traceys bridesmaids were her 15 year old sister Hannah, JJ and Reids daughter 14 year old Sophia and Traceys best friend Jamie and Jacks best men were of course 19 year old Henry Reid, 15 year old Hank and Jacks younger brother Stephen. Right now Jack was pacing back and forth in the grooms room with his bestmen, Reid, Derek, Hotch and Dave by his side.

Hotch said, "son it's going to be alright", Jack said, "why am I so nervous, I shouldn't be nervous should I"?, Derek said, "trust me Jack it's completely normal", Jack said, "really"? and everybody said, "yes" in unison. He blew out a deep breath and said, "she's the love of my life and I can't imagine life without her".

Derek said, "she loves you just as much Jack", Reid smiled and said, "speaking of love, how are things going with you and Sophia"?, Hank smiled and said, "so far so good uncle Spencer". Dave said, "you two have been inseperable since you were kids" and Hank said, "what can I say she's not only my best friend but my girlfriend too".

Jack looked at Henry and said, "how are things with you and Brit"?, Henry smiled and said, "good, they're good, Brit was a good friend of Tracey from her work with the BAU. Tracey turned out to be quite a data analyst, she was just like her momma in that aspect and that was something that Penelope took great pride in.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "if you will excuse me I need to go get the bride", Jack said, "can you please tell her that I love her", Derek said, "will do" as they watched Derek walk away. In the bridal room Tracey said, "momma I'm so nervous", Penelope said, "honey do you remember how nervous I was the day I married your dad"?, Tracey nodded her head and said, "some of it momma, some of it".

JJ said, "once you get out there and see Jack you are going to be fine", Emily said, "your aunt JJ is right" and seconds later a knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. Hannah opened the door and said, "come in daddy". Derek stepped into the room and said, "ohhhhh princess you look amazing, stunning".

Tracey said, "thanks daddy", he looked around the room and said, "are you ready"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be". Penelope and the others kissed her cheek and told her they would see her in the church and her bridesmaids were to meet her at the doors that led into the congregational hall.

Derek held out his arm and said, "ready princess"?, she looped her arms through his and said, "I'm ready daddy", he kissed her temple and said, "I love you so much". She looked at Derek and said, "and I love you daddy, I love you and momma so much and I don't know what I would have done without you".

Derek opened the door and said, "you are now and will always be my princess", she smiled and said, "thank you daddy" as they started toward the congregational hall to meet the others. As one by one the bridesmaids made it up to the front of the church Jack was afraid his heart was going to burst from his chest and fly across the room.

When the music changed to the wedding march he swallowed hard and smiled as Tracey and Derek stepped into the room, she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress and as she walked closer and closer the smile on his face only got bigger and bigger and when she was standing in front of him and her hands were in his he felt, he felt complete.

The wedding was beautiful with both Tracey and Jack professing their love for each other, they spoke of how they couldn't imagine their lives without each other and how they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as the minister said, "you may now kiss your bride".

As Jack leaned in and kissed Tracey tears streamed down Penelopes face, as the bride and groom turned and made their way up the aisle they stopped and Jack kissed Emily and Hotch on their cheeks and Tracey kissed Penelope and Derek on their cheek before they continued their way toward the reception hall.

During the reception Derek stood with his arms around his beautiful wife as Jack and Tracey shared their first dance as husband and wife, next was the traditional father/daughter dance. As Derek took his daughter into his arms the room with with "awwwwwww", Tracey laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as Derek kissed her to top of the head and whispered, "I love you so much Tracey"

Penelope watched from her seat as her husband and daughter continued their dance, Tracey looked up at Derek as he told her how proud he was of her and how him and Penelope wished her and Jack nothing but happiness. Later in the night as Derek held his wife in his arms he smiled at her and said, "we're the luckiest people in the world, we have an amazing family".

Penelope kissed her husband on the lips and said, "that we do my love, that we do" as their attention then turned to the bride and groom as they enjoyed the rest of the reception and their long and happy lives together. A couple of hours later Derek and Penelope stood tossing birdseed at the newlyweds as they made their dash for their waiting limo.

As the car disappeared out of sight Penelope sighed knowing that her life was indeed perfect and she had no doubts at all that Tracey and Jack would have a long and happy life together as husband and wife. About a year later Tracey and Jack welcomed their first of three sons, Zachary Derek Hotchner, he was an amazing little boy that looked like his father and acted like his mother.

When Zachary was almost 3 the twins Chad Aaron and Charles Reid Hotchner were born and with the newest additions to their family Jack and Tracey knew that their family was now complete. Derek Over the course of their lives Tracey and Jack joined the BAU team, Jack taking his dads position and Tracey taking over for the all knowing, all seeing Oracle, her mother, Penelope Grace Garcia Morgan.

Over the years the family stayed close and no matter what happened, they were and would always be one big happy family

THE END

I WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR THEIR SUPPORT, FAVORITING, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL, I WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I'M GOING TO BE TAKING A SHORT BREAK FROM WRITING. I AM HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY EYE BUT I'M HOPING THAT I'LL BE BACK TO WRITING AGAIN SOON, PLEASE KEEP ME IN YOUR PRAYERS AND I'LL BE BACK SOON

THANKS FOR BEING SUCH AMAZING FRIENDS

JENNY


End file.
